Taylor Freeman
by krys723
Summary: Taylor Freeman hasn't seen her brothers since the death of their Mom when she was eight. Now at fifteen, she wants nothing more to reconnect with the brothers who moved on without her. Will they accept her back into their lives easily or with reservations? Rated T for Adult Language and Content. HFxJD, MCxTF, RFxCMP
1. Eight Years Earlier

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**Taylor Freeman hasn't seen her brothers since the death of their Mom when she was eight. Now at fifteen, she wants nothing more to reconnect with the brothers who moved on without her. Will they accept her back into their lives easily or with reservations?  
**

**A/N: This is one of my earlier **_**Boondocks**_** FanFiction ideas, but it needed a lot of tweaking before I decided to even write it out. I've done all I could do, now its your turn to give me your opinions of it. And no…I haven't forgotten about **_**Fading Into You**_**, I just need to tweak it before I publish it. I've already decided to make it a one-shot because I wanted to focus on **_**only**_** the wedding but it still needs a lot of revising. Enjoy this FanFiction in the meantime.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**! I only own the characters I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: 479 Griffin RD, Southside Chicago; Chicago, Illinois

_Date_: December 18TH, 2002

_Time_: 4:46 P.M.

Chapter One

Eight Years Earlier

_Taylor Freeman_…

Riley and Huey were on the front yard throwing snowballs at each like it was war instead of simply playing and I was on the porch. I never got into it when those two were about to do battle. Whoever said that brothers get along better than sisters have never met my brothers. Huey Freeman was my twin brother while Riley Freeman was our younger brother and we all lived in Chicago with our Mom. That's right, just our Mom because our Dad died the day Riley was born, he died in a drive by right outside the hospital. His name was Escobar, so Riley's middle name in honor of our father and just like Riley never knew our father, Dad didn't know if he had missed out on another daughter or a son.

I was the miracle birth in my family. Mom thought she was only having Huey and that's it. Mom told me that everybody in the hospital room thought I was a stillborn until I started crying loud enough for the hospital to hear. Unless stillborns could cry, the doctor just didn't check thoroughly enough to see if Mom was having twins or not. My full name was Taylor Dannielle Freeman, I was named after my grandmother on my Mom's side, her name was Dannielle Justine Harper.

Out of the three of us, Huey had the longest name because he named after a famous African-American. His full name was Huey Percy Newton Freeman, but when it came to school, Mom left the Newton part out. Huey P. Newton was an African-American activist who co-founded the Black Panthers with Bobby Seale. Huey was a domestic terrorist's willing to change the outcome for African-Americans. He was the smartest person in our class, I was second in line because I had a thirst for knowledge. When we were five, Mom signed us for Marital Arts classes and both of us easily grasped the subject. We spent our Saturdays ever since then sparring in the backyard.

Riley and Huey hated each other, this was stated when Riley started talking and every time Huey opened his mouth, Riley constantly say, "Gay ass nigga" and Huey would punch him in his stomach. Their feud continues to grow, even to this day which is why I was staying out of the snowball battle. I decided to go in the house and finish the last of my homework. I took off my snow shoes and hung my jacket in the downstairs closet. Mom was still at work and you would think it would be weird to leave twin eight-year-olds and a six-year-old in the house alone, but we knew what we were doing. Well, Huey and I did…I wasn't too sure about Riley.

I was reading in the living room when I heard Mom's voice from outside.

"Huey, stop beating up your brother! Come inside this house, its starting to get dark!" I looked over at the clock on the table beside me and saw that it was almost 6:30 and the streetlights were on outside. Moments later, Mom entered the house with Riley and Huey. Mom worked as a teacher at the local high school, she was an African-American Studies teacher so you could imagine that her house was filled with all types of African-American books and documentary tapes.

"Hello, Taylor," she said with a smile on her face. Riley looked very bruised in his face.

"Huey, what did you do?" I asked him.

"He mad cuz he lost again," Riley answered through his swollen lip. Mom bent down and looked at her youngest son.

"Oh, Huey…you know better," Mom said in an exasperated voice.

"Why are you blaming me? He started this whole thing!" Huey shouted at Mom.

"You're the one who hit him! If you didn't want to play, then you should've stayed in the house like Taylor," Mom said.

"You do realize that if _I_ came in the house, then _Riley_ would've been kidnapped. Taylor never stays outside," Huey said, pointing his finger at me.

"Don't point your finger at me, I didn't do anything and if you want somebody to beat you into a pulp then I'll gladly do it," I said putting my book down. He glared at me and I glared right back. Mom cleared her throat.

"Just for night, I wish the three of you wouldn't argue," Mom continued in her exasperated voice. "Come on Riley, let's get you cleaned up." I glared at Huey one more time before going upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I hated living in a house with two brothers.

* * *

_Date_: December 19TH, 2002

_Time_: 2:05 A.M.

I couldn't sleep, even after dinner and Mom placing us in bed at nine, I just couldn't sleep. Something irked my stomach and a few minutes after two, I heard a knock on my bedroom wall. It was Huey. He shared a room with Riley and when he couldn't sleep, he would knock on the wall and if I knocked back, he would come to my room. I walked over to the wall and knocked back and moments later, Huey came in the bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Do you have that feeling too?" I asked him. "The feeling that things are going to change forever?" He nodded.

"Mom's going to die soon," he said in a low voice. I looked at him. "All week, she's had this blistering headache and she's been taking aspirin and she hasn't been feeling better yet. I did my research earlier, she has an aneurysm in her brain and when it bursts…she's going to die."

I felt tears welling in my wine-colored eyes and I never cried before. "She can't die! Huey, its Mom!"

"We already lost Dad in a drive by, we can handle death," Huey said in a cold voice. I hopped off the bed and faced him.

"Maybe _you_ can get used to it, but I can't! We'll be orphans and we'll be separated!" I said.

"We're not going to be orphans, Granddad's going to take care of us. I heard her talk to him earlier—"

"Granddad hardly visits!"

"Stop shouting at me and get used to this! Mom's going to die and Granddad's taking care of us!" Huey shouted at me. I sat down beside him once more and started sniffling. Huey wrapped his arm around me and I cried on his shoulder. I went into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Huey and I woke up to the sounds of violent vomiting coming from the bathroom. We got up and rushed into the bathroom, we saw Mom throwing up on the bathroom floor it was a deadly mixture of vomit and blood. I wanted to step closer, but Huey had his hand in front of me to stop me from going towards her.

"Good morning babies, why don't you get dressed and I'll come downstairs in a minute," she said as she sat down on the bathroom floor that wasn't covered in vomit. I finally saw how worn down she was, how sickly she looked and how stringy her curly, mocha brown hair became. I saw how she as dying in front of our eyes.

"Mom, you're not coming downstairs…are you?" I asked her.

"Of course I am, honey. Just go and get dressed, Huey wake your brother up," Mom said.

"I don't think Riley needs to be awake to see you die. Mom, you have a brain aneurysm and you're dying," Huey said in a voice I never heard him say. He was trying now to cry, his voice was breaking as he said every word.

Mom didn't say anything at first and then she spoke what we considered her last words. "You all are so beautiful and special, my babies. Huey, you're going to be a great activist when you get older…just don't fight with your brother a lot, OK? Learn to choose your battles. Taylor, you are so smart. I wouldn't be surprised if you took up teaching like I did, just choose something that you love. And both of you, help your brother, make sure he stays on the right path. I'm afraid dangerous times are ahead of him, ones he can't even get through alone. I love you all."

"Mom, please don't go!" I cried.

"I love you all," she said softly. When she closed her eyes, both Huey and I knew that it was the last time she would close her eyes. I started crying and Huey wrapped his arm around me and I continued to cry on his shoulder. Our Mom was gone and I felt truly alone.

—Break—

At first, we weren't going to tell Riley the way Mom died, but we decided that it wasn't good to lie to him and Huey told him how Mom died. Just as Huey predicted, shortly after Mom's death, we packed whatever we could into our suitcases and left to live with Granddad. We stayed in Chicago for two more years, before Granddad came with a decision into a town in Silver Springs, Maryland.

I didn't want to move, I couldn't leave Mom alone…without us. Granddad tried telling me that Mom was always watching over us, but I didn't believe him. After a long night, Granddad decided that he would let me stay with our aunt Cookie until I was old enough to come to Woodcrest. The last time I saw Huey and Riley in Chicago, they were in town for a funeral of one of Granddad's old friends. Aunt Cookie and I went with them and Huey ignored me the entire time.

When I was fifteen, Granddad talked me into coming to Silver Springs. He said that Huey and Riley missed me though I knew it wasn't true. I agreed and on August twenty-seventh, I was on a plane heading to my new home in Silver Springs, Maryland. I didn't know what to expect when the plane landed.

**Yay! The first chapter of **_**Taylor Freeman**_** is finished! Now, I'm going to explain something because I feel like your all confused. Why didn't Granddad just drag Taylor to Woodcrest like he did to Huey and Riley? Taylor couldn't accept the fact that her mother died, she felt out of place and if she would've went to Woodcrest then she would've felt even more out of place, like she didn't belong. She needed time to get herself together, so that's why she's coming to Woodcrest at aged fifteen instead of ten. I didn't plan it out that way either, I was going to make her move, but I figured that it wouldn't be fair and since she's my character, she could've came at anytime she wanted. Please review this nicely. I love you all! FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!  
**


	2. Lost Love

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with you guys…I wanted to stop writing this so bad. You see, I've gone through a writer's funk and while I might not be permanently out of it, I am able to deliver to you a chapter two, so here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**! I only own the characters I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill-Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 18TH, 2010

_Time_: 5:45 P.M.

Chapter Two

Lost Love

_Huey Freeman_…

I laid on my back at the top of the Hill, looking at the clouds because I didn't have my newspaper with me. I couldn't be in the house, Granddad was making sure everything in the spare bedroom was in place and Riley was being Riley, complaining about everything in the world. He was thirteen and as a teenaged boy, he didn't understand nothing about anything. It was calming to be on the Hill, I could escape from the world and their stupid problems. A car driving by from below was playing _Smooth Criminal_, more like blasting it. In the sky, a plane was flying overhead, I wondered if Taylor was on there. I was mad at her at first, it was bad enough that Mom had left us…I didn't want Taylor to leave me behind to deal with the insanity that was Riley and Granddad. Besides me, she was the only sane person in the world. I don't know how I felt about her coming back, I haven't seen her since the funeral of Moe, Granddad's old "friend." I knew nothing about her now, I don't even know if she turned vegan like me or if she continued to eat meat or not. I heard footsteps coming and a moment later, Michael Caesar sat down beside me.

Michael Caesar (who preferred to be called Caesar) arrived in January of this past year and one of my two best friends. We shared the same opinions about how the African-American community was going to be in the future. We were working on a society to change things around, but like everything else it was a work in time. Caesar had black dreadlocks and eyes that reminded you of chocolate. His skin was dark brown and his muscled-toned body due to the fact that he played indoor and outdoor soccer was enough to drive a girl mad and have them come in groups of four or five, asking for dates and whatnot. He didn't pay it much mind, but it got pretty damn annoying when your trying to have a conversation. I could tell he just got back from practice, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black and white shorts. He changed out of his cleats and was now wearing a pair of red and black Nikes.

"Hey, Huey Newton," he said with a smile.

"Don't call me that," I said. "How was practice?"

"Hot as usual, I'll be glad when we get to move inside the stadium again," Caesar said. Caesar played for the Woodcrest Willows, the only semi-professional in Woodcrest. Unlike everything else in this stupid town, it wasn't ran by Ed Wuncler Sr. and his grandson. The stadium itself could fit at least 85,000 with vendors so you could get more merchandise during halftime and there was an arcade for kids who were bored and needed something to do for three hours. Caesar was the only under-eighteen Left-Forward on the Woodcrest Willows, so he had more pressure because he needed to keep up a 3.5 GPA and come to practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. He would work out on Tuesdays and Thursdays (unless practice was cancelled) and he couldn't afford to be a vegan like me. He doesn't fry is food, but I still couldn't look at him eat a chicken wrap at lunch. And because of his diet, he doesn't even touch the school lunch, they make their food with contained everything that _wasn't_ in his nutrition diet.

"What's up with you?" Caesar asked me, pulling me out my thoughts.

I looked at him, a expression of mock-confusion on my face. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You haven't said word in five minutes," he said as he laid on the soft green grass.

"My sister's coming here, I haven't seen her in seven years," I said with a sigh.

"Huh, I didn't know you had a sister," Caesar said. "Is she cute?"

"I don't know, probably."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen, just like me."

"When she coming?"

"Probably tonight, Granddad's going to get her when she calls him and then he's going to call me so I could go with him," I told him. Caesar looked at me. "He's letting me drive. I did get my permit back in March."

"Huh," Caesar said. I sat up this time, it was the second time he said 'huh' and I wondered if it was because I told him I had a sister. "Well, I've never dealt with this, but don't make her feel like more of an outsider than she probably already is."

"I'm not," I said.

"Do you not know who you are?" Caesar asked me. I was about to respond but my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Jazmine DuBois. I took a deep sigh before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Huey." Jazmine DuBois was my best friend ever since I was ten, she was probably the only person who stood by me before Caesar arrived. She spent the summer in Virginia with her parents visiting her extended family. She was supposed to be back on the first of September, just a few days before school started. She had strawberry-blonde hair that she kept in a puffball ponytail and eyes that were emerald-green. The last time I saw her in June, she was lean as a plank and she was obsession with Asian culture, mostly K-Pop. Her favorite K-Pop bands are 2NE1 and BIGBANG.

"Hey, how's your summer going?" I asked her.

"It's going by so fast, I can't believe that I'm coming home in only a few days. What have you been up too?" she asked me.

"I've been busy, my sister's coming to town tonight and Granddad's excited about it," I said thinking it was best to tell her know so she wouldn't find it weird when a girl who looks like me suddenly starts coming in and out of the house.

"I didn't know you had a sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I wouldn't have to mention her until Granddad convinced her to live here with us," I told her earnestly.

"Well, I want to meet her the moment I come back to Woodcrest. I'm so excited, finally a friend for me…besides you," she said. "Well, my aunt's cooking so I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She hung up the phone just as Granddad called.

"Hey, Granddad."

"Boy, your sister's plane just landed, its time to go to the airport." I sighed and started to stand up. Caesar got up too. We started walking back to Timid Deer Lane together.

"Can I go with you guys?" he asked me.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just want to see if she looks just like you," Caesar said.

"Your not adding her to your fan club, she doesn't even like soccer," I told him as we stopped at his house. "I'll let you meet her after she gets settled, but not tonight. I'll see you later." If I knew that having Taylor would mean Caesar coming over more often, then I wish I never told him about her first.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Lounge-Wuncler International Airport, Outer Banks Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 6:20 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_….

Ever since my plane landed, I wanted to just hop back on, I couldn't do this. Something about not seeing your family for seven years does something to you. Granddad told me to sit in Wuncler Lounge and it took me to find it, even though it was staring me right in the face. What if they didn't like me? What if Huey thought of me as an idiot because I still ate meat? What if Riley and I no longer got along?

I took out a book and started reading, but it didn't calm my nerves as much as it did on the plane. _Taylor, stop it_! I thought to myself. _You're a Freeman and Freemans don't get nervous_. When it hit six-twenty, I couldn't take the waiting anymore so I decided to start walking around until I spotted them. I had brought two suitcases and a duffel bag with me, all filled with clothes.

Aunt Cookie had sent my trophies and awards from being on the honor roll and scholar roll between the my remaining years in elementary school all the way up to my freshman year of high school last year. I don't know what Granddad would've done with them, well he probably would've put them up somewhere.

It wasn't long before I spotted them at customer service area. Huey and Riley still looked like twins with different personalities. Huey's dark brown hair was still in an Afro that looked like a lion's mane while Riley's hair was in cornrows. Their expressions read bored and stern and they were around the same height.

The only thing I had in common with my brothers was our mocha brown skin tones. My hair reached to my shoulders and was curly, if I had straightened it out then it would be to my middle back. My eyes were round, but not the color of red-wine. Instead, they were a stormy grey and they turned into storm clouds when I was mad. My body was shaped like Mom's, tall and curvaceous. Back in Chicago, I would play basketball with some friends during the summer but I never took the sport up professionally during school. I could be at the same height as Huey.

I walked over to them and tapped Granddad on his shoulder. He turned around and looked like he was about to raise hell, but smiled when he saw it was me. He hugged me.

"My grandbaby!" he said as he hugged me tighter. Huey and Riley turned around and were both shocked to see me. "Look at how tall you have gotten."

"Damn bitch, you might be taller than Huey now," Riley said. Huey reached over and slapped him upside his cornrowed head. I giggled, I guessed they still argued.

"I missed you too, Granddad," I said as he finally let go.

"Huey and Riley will take your things and then we're going out to eat. How about some Red Lobster, cutie pie?" Granddad asked, calling the me the same name he called me back in high school. I spent twelve hours on a plane and I was tired, but as always hunger overcame the tiredness so I nodded. He turned back to Huey and Riley. "Both of you grab her bags, your sister's tired."

"No, Granddad, its OK," I said as I grabbed a suitcase from Huey's hand. I put my hand on the handle, but Huey wouldn't let go.

"Taylor, don't worry about it," he said in a low tone so only the two of us could hear. "Just surrender, he's been dying to see you." I looked at him one more time and released my hand, walking back to the car with Granddad while Huey and Riley weren't that far behind. I just hoped that they wouldn't get too tired.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 19TH, 2010

_Time_: 2:30 A.M.

_Riley Freeman_…

I couldn't stay here mane, not since the prodigal daughter returned. I don't care if she suppose to be my sister, she left us just like Mom did those years ago. That and I'm not even sure she related. Turning on my bedside lamp, I went my closet and pulled on a pair of jean shorts with a fresh, black T-shirt that looked like something Huey could've worn. I placed my favorite cap on my head and opened the window in my bedroom up further. Just as I was about to step out, the bedroom light went on and was running towards me.

Before I could even step out window, Huey grabbed me by my shirt collar and threw me back on the bed, slamming the window.

"Nigga what the fuck wrong with you?!" I shouted at him as I stood up to face him.

"Where were you going?" he asked me, the evilness in his voice was lingering as he spoke.

"Nigga it don't matter to you!"

"Your not hanging out with Ed and Rummy!" he shouted at me. "It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Ask me if I care!" I shouted back. I pushed him out the way as I made my way towards the window, but before I could open the window, a silver Katana blocked my path.

"Your not going out," he said. "And if you even think about going past me, then I'll slice your hand off. Be warned."

"Cut it off the nigga, I don't give a flying fuck about you _or_ the prodigal daughter," I said. Huey didn't lower the Katana.

"What?" he asked with a look that called me stupid on his face.

"You know…when somebody come home after a long time away and everybody welcomed that person back with open arms and shit. Granddad already made sure she was the perfect granddaughter, showing her off to everybody we knew."

"She is not perfect," Huey said. "None of us are and if you don't want to put it with it, then too damn bad because Granddad missed her and I know you have too somewhere in that wannabe soul of yours."

"Nigga, I didn't miss her. I hate yo ass too but at least _you_ stuck around after Mom's death," I said. Huey placed his sword down from the window and started waking out the room. When he opened the door, we both saw Taylor standing there. She was wearing a pair of red track pants with a white tee and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I thought I heard noise and I was wondering if you two were OK, but I guess its obvious about what your opinions are," she said. Before Huey could even explain, she turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom. Huey glared at me before following suit.

Damn…what did I do? I only told the truth.

**FINISHED! I DID CHAPTER TWO AND I THINK I HAVE A GOOD FOUNDATION NOW! REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW PLEASE AND I PROMISE TO NEVER BE THIS LATE AGAIN AFTER THANKSGIVING!**


	3. High Meetings

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: HI GUYS! Due to a certain threat…(Luv ta luv ya, I'm talking to you) I'm going to try to bust out a chapter three and have it posted by at least Black Friday. This is my Thanksgiving weekend gift to you…your lucky I love you people.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unless Aaron McGruder and I got married…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BOONDOCKS**_** related! I do own my own characters though.**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 21ST, 2010

_Time_: 12:45 P.M.

Chapter Three

High Meetings

_Taylor Freeman_…

Its been a few days since I arrived in Woodcrest and it finally felt like I belonged here. Granddad wanted to know how well I've done in school so he knew whether to sign me up for AP classes as he did with Huey. I didn't want to brag about my grades, but I told him that I took AP classes while I was in school in Chicago, so that was enough for him to take me up to Wuncler High School that next morning and signed me up for the same classes as Huey. I was, however, forced to tell him that I had gotten my driver's license not that long ago, Aunt Cookie must've told him over the phone because he said that I could drive Dorothy once school starts the next week. This was one of the few things I wanted to keep from my brothers, I felt that they were already mad that I was even here to begin with. Especially Riley, who used to favor me more than Huey.

He and I rarely talked since his conversation with Huey that first night. He was hardly here, first of all. Huey told me that he hung around with two 'wiggers' named Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy. They were the drug lords of Wuncler and they hardly got in trouble because Ed Wuncler Sr. was the owner of the town, therefore he saved whomever he wanted. That was the true definition of favoritism. If Mom's predictions about Riley came true, then I would have to keep an eye on Riley.

Today, the house was empty besides Huey and I. Granddad was getting groceries to fill the house and Riley was out once again. Huey and I were both in the living room, the TV was on MSNBC but neither one of us was watching. We were both on the couch and I was reading _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_ and Huey was reading _The Woodcrest Dispatch_, Wuncler's local newspaper. When it came to Huey and I, some things never changed. We were both deep into our reading material when we heard a knock on the door. I was the first one to look up.

"Did you want me to get that?" I asked him. I hoped he said no, I didn't feel right answering the door and seeing somebody I didn't know. Huey looked up and raised his right eyebrow like he was reading my mind.

"Are you hiding from somebody?" he asked in pure sarcasm.

"No," I said.

"Then your allowed to answer the door," he said in an even tone. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked into the front room, opening the door. A white girl was on the other side. She had blonde hair long enough for two ponytails and eyes that were icy blue. She was as tall as Riley and had a body that resembled that of a basketball player, she as athletic and her arms and legs were well-toned. She had a plump, orange basketball in her hand and wore a red and blue basketball uniform that had **WOMBATS** across on the front.

"Where Riley?" she asked me with a sense of authority in her voice. "He promised me a game of ball and I'm ready to whoop ass."

"He's not here," I said.

"Who you?" she asked in a skeptical voice. "Is you his bitch?"

"No, I'm his sister."

"Bitch, Riley ain't got on sister. He got one brother and that's Kovu," she said. I felt a shadow behind me and knew it was Huey. He got beside me and the girl smiled. "What's up, Kovu?!"

"Don't call me that, Cindy. He's not here, he's with Ed and Rummy," Huey said.

"Then who the bitch?"

"My sister, Taylor. We're twins."

"So you ain't lying?" she asked me. I shook my head no and she grabbed my hand and shook it. "Cindy MacPhearson, but you can call me C-Murph."

"It's nice to meet you," I said as she released my hand.

"Cool, lets hang out sometime. Deuces, Kovu." And just like that, she walked down the walkway and back into the street. I heard Huey sigh behind me as I closed the door.

"I used to call you that when we were twins," I told him as I sat down beside him in the living room.

"I still don't like it," Huey said. It was a quiet silence between us before Huey spoke again. "We need to talk about the other night." Talking about the other night without Riley felt wrong, but I needed to reconnect with _both_ of my brothers, not just Riley.

"Aunt Cookie didn't give me your number so I couldn't really call," I said.

"It's not _just_ that, I don't really care about that. I mean, no offense but I thought you were tougher than that," Huey said. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "The old Taylor would've punched him in the face and then he wouldn't have any nothing else to say about it. It would've been dropped just like that."

"I'm not going to punch him just because he said something that was true," I said.

"Then you punch him because he doesn't understand your story. He didn't know how hard it was for you to make the decision to stay in Chicago," Huey responded.

"What about you?" I asked him. "Don't you hate me?"

"I did at first, but it left my mind," he said. "I'm not mad anymore, but I can't say that for Riley." He got up and went to the closet, pulling out two wasters. He threw one at me and I caught it. "But if you really want to make it up to me, we can spar like old times. Unless you've gotten weak."

"Huey Freeman, the thing I've gotten is weak."

"Come on, I know a spot where we could spar." I put my tennis shoes on and followed Huey out of the house and towards the woods of Wuncler Square.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Square, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 5:15 P.M.

Huey and I sparred for the next four and a half hours, both of us improved on our techniques and we each won two rounds, we played four rounds in total. By the time emerged from the woods, we saw a soccer team practicing in the general area. They were men who were at least in their twenties, wearing navy blue shorts that were designed for the sport and white tees with black and yellow vests to determine offense and defense players.

"What are you looking at?" Huey asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts of how crisp the team's moves were.

"The soccer team," I pointed out.

"You like soccer?" he asked me.

"No, but their moves are almost admirable," I said as we sat down on a bench to relax after our sparring competition. We each had cuts and scratches from the bushes and we were both covered in dirt. I didn't mind it, it was fun sparring with Huey. "Who are they?"

"The Woodcrest Willows, the only semi-professional soccer team in Woodcrest. My friend Caesar plays on it," Huey told me.

"I didn't know you had a friend," I said.

"I have two," he said in an even tone.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Shut it." We saw a group of girls nearby, they looked like cheerleaders and two of them held a sign that said, "**GO, CAESAR**!" in bold lettering. Huey shook his head.

"So your friend's popular?" I asked him.

"You can call it that," he said in an exasperated voice.

It wasn't long before the team coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice and the players separated to gather they gym bags. A boy with black dreadlocks, chocolate-brown eyes, and brown skin looked over at us and waved at Huey. Huey waved back.

"He's cute."

"Shut up," Huey said as I laughed. The boy wore a black vest which meant he was offense. He walked over towards us and smiled when he saw me. I hated it guys smile at you like that, they're undressing you with their eyes.

"Hey, Huey Newton," he said as he sat down beside Huey on the bench.

"Stop calling me that," Huey said. He sighed when he saw the boy continuing to smile at me. "Caesar, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Caesar."

"Nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand for him to shake. Instead, he leaned down and kissed it. I couldn't help but blush and Huey raised his eyebrow

"I was wondering when I'd meet you," Caesar said. "Your pretty easy on the eyes." I raised my eyebrow just like Huey did and Caesar smiled.

"Coach was giving you a hard time today, huh?" Huey asked him.

"Yeah, my fan group has got on Coach Murphy's nerves today so he went extra rough on me so I would stay focused," Caesar said. We looked over at the girls who were waving at Caesar like perky, cheerleader bitches.

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable," I said. "Huey, can we go to the Hill now?" He nodded and the three of us stood up.

"You coming with us Caesar?" Huey asked his friend.

"Sure, it's not time for me to eat yet and the Hill's not that far away." Something in me told me that Huey didn't want Caesar to come along this time, but I decided not to bring it up. They were best friends and if I knew my brother, it took them forever to arrive at that point.

* * *

_Setting_: 1500 Wuncler Ave-Wuncler Mansion, Uptown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 8:30 P.M.

_Riley Freeman_…

I've hung with Ed and Rummy all day, smoking joints and talking about their next scheme. I couldn't remember half of the shit, mane this was good shit. I wondered if Ed grew this himself, if he did it'd be the _only_ thing he did right. I forgot everything, I even forgot Taylor's ass coming back. I would've banged her if she wasn't my sister, mane she got a nice ass. I blew another stream of smoke out as Cindy MacPhearson (aka C-Murph) walked in the room. I passed the joint to her just as she sat down next to me.

"You getting high again, no wonder yo ass didn't meet up with me," she said.

"Bitch, I forgot. Shit, sue a nigga why don't you," I said as she blew out smoke. "Its good shit, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah. Ed you grew this shit?"

"Yeah," Ed's voice said from across the room. "Rummy and I grew this shit when we were high and the only way to keep growing it is by getting high. I got a whole grow house back there mane, Granddad don't suspect a thing."

"Shhh…don't ruin the moment," I said. "If you say the magic word then he might call and I ain't here, remember."

"You hiding out from a whooping again, lil nigga?" Rummy asked me.

"Nah, my sister supposed to be living here. Bitch didn't call for five years and Granddad finally ask her if she wanna come and stay with us and she had the nerve to say yes. She hot though…for a fifteen-year-old," I said as I took the joint from Cindy's hand and gave it a deep puff.

"She don't look shit like you and Huey," Cindy said.

"I know, she captured my Mom's looks," I said.

"Nigga don't finish it!" Cindy said. "You probably been smoking that shit for the last three hours." I laughed, I've been here since ten and went through five joints of Ed's good shit.

"Mane, I'm getting an idea. School starting up next week, how about I sell this shit on the side and I could get some money. It'd been like the days we'd had that fundraising business selling all that chocolate and shit. Mane, I want some chocolate," I said.

"I ain't going into business with you again, you almost got me killed," Cindy said.

"Don't worry, it ain't going to be like that again. It'll be more organized and I ain't hiring Jazmine again, stupid bitch gave all my money to PETA and I ain't telling Huey. This will be my business; Cindy, you and I will be selling it and Ed and Rummy gonna be growing the shit," I said as I took the last puff and put the roach down on the ashtray.

"And you gonna remember all this in the morning?" Cindy asked me.

"Hell yeah, and we have a few days before summer ends to prepare. Just call me in the afternoon cuz as soon as I get in that house, I'm going to be knocked the fuck out," I said as I blew the last of the smoke out in a deep cloud. Mane, it was good to be high.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 22ND, 2010

_Time_: 1:30 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"**BOY! LET ME KNOW WHEN RILEY COME IN THE HOUSE SO I CAN KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO BED!**" Granddad said that around 11:30, its been two hours and there was still no sign of Riley trying to sneak into the house. I already knew where he was and who he was with, now it was the matter of when he was coming home. Taylor decided to stay up with me, she was slowly getting back into her duties of being a big sister to somebody like Riley, but I knew that something between her and Caesar clicked when I introduced them that afternoon. Normally, I didn't care who Caesar wanted to have feelings for, but Taylor was different. She's _my_ sister and I've seen how Caesar treated woman in the short time he's been here. He wasn't a womanizer, but he does go on plenty of dates.

"So Mom was right, wasn't she?" Taylor asked me an hour ago as we sat up in the dining room waiting for Riley to come in.

"About Riley? Yeah, I didn't know it would be this bad though," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault, this is the path he chose to go down and now we have to bring him back before we lose him forever," I told him. Before Taylor said another word, we heard the garage door open and I ran down there with Taylor right behind me. Of course it was Riley and he was high as hell.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Nigga, I've been at Ed's and I lost track of time," Riley said.

"Are you high?" Taylor asked from behind me.

"Yeah, bitch. That's how I can put up with yo ass being here."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, you got a backbone now? Well, lucky me," Riley said in a sarcastically, high voice. "You still ain't gonna do shit." I stepped back just as Taylor kicked Riley in his stomach, sending him back into the wall behind him. I had to hold her back before she did anything else.

"Bitch, you lucky I'm high," Riley said just as the light came on and Granddad walked downstairs.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted.

"We found Riley," I said still holding Taylor back

"Granddad, she kicked me," Riley said as he clutched on his stomach.

"Because you came home high!" she shouted.

"Again, boy?!" I let go of Taylor and followed her back upstairs to our bedrooms. Riley was Granddad's problem for now, but I was pretty sure that the battle between Taylor and Riley was nowhere near over.

—Break—

_Setting_: The Hill, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 22ND, 2010

_Time_: 5:30 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

Later, Huey and I spent the afternoon on the Hill overlooking the view of Woodcrest. It was pretty amazing with the way the mixture of the building, the trees, and now the green grass was starting to turn into a wheat brown. The Hill only had one tree and its leaves were going from green to red, orange, and yellow. This was a clear indicator that school was starting soon and soon I would have to overcome another hurdle.

Huey and I were just relaxing when I saw a girl come towards us. She had long, strawberry-blonde eyes that she kept in a puffy ponytail and eyes that were round and the color of emeralds. She had caramel skin and a curvaceous body. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a SHINee tee that had Taemin's face on the back. I liked K-Pop but I wasn't an SM fan, in fact I could do without hearing Girls Generation or BoA on every K-Pop radio station I come across on the internet.

"Huey, hey," she said. I looked over at Huey and raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" I asked under my breath.

"She's a friend," was his response.

"Yeah, right. You probably like her." The girl got closer and then sat down beside Huey.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine DuBois. You must be his sister," she said looking over at me.

"Are you sure? I could be dating him for all you know," I teased. Huey glared at me and I laughed. "Yes, I'm his twin, Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you," she said. She then turned to Huey. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine, I told you that," he said.

"Cool. So are you ready to head back to school? We head back in a few days," Jazmine said. I looked over at the biracial girl and saw that she was _actually_ in love with my brother. She was sitting close to him and was asking him questions, she was obviously babbling. I studied Jazmine DuBois as the two got into a conversation. She was a smart girl, confident girl. Her body was well-toned as though Huey taught her kickboxing or a martial arts she could handle. Besides me, she was probably the only other girl who could put up with Huey in general.

"So, Taylor do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I need some new clothes for school and my Dad's dropping me off," she said, whisking me away from my thoughts.

"Sure," I said with a smile. I needed clothes myself.

"Great. I have to go now, my Mom's cooking and I need to eat something before heading back home. Bye, Freeman." She waved bye as she walked down the Hill. When she was out of ear range, I turned to Huey and smirked at him.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up."

**FINISHED! HOW WAS YOUR THANKSGIVING ON THURSDAY? DID ANY OF YOU SURVIVE BLACK FRIDAY? (AND NO I DID NOT GO…I WAS BUSY THIS MORNING!) LET ME KNOW ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEW!**


	4. Boys

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I hope to see more pouring in as time goes by! ONWARDS TO CHAPTER FOUR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **_**Boondocks**_**-related, I only own the characters I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Mall, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 23RD, 2010

_Time_: 12:30 P.M.

Chapter Four

Boys

_Taylor Freeman_…

I learned from Huey that Jazmine lived directly across the street from us and her Mom was white while her Dad was black. Their names were Tom and Sarah DuBois and they've been married for nineteen years, three years before Jazmine was born. Though they've had a good marriage, Huey said that Mrs. DuBois was cheating behind Mr. DuBois back, but everybody in the neighborhood knew except for him. Even Jazmine knew. I found it rather messed up, I mean who cheats on their husband…the person that you recited vows to. This is one reason I don't even want a boyfriend.

When Jazmine came over the next day, I was dressed in a black denim jean skirt with a white tee and my favorite black and white Converse high tops. Granddad gave me his MasterCard with no fuss and said I could spend up to $750 on clothes and shoes whatever else I might need for school. I asked Huey if he wanted to come along, but he declined as he already went back-to-school shopping earlier in the month. I wasn't asking Riley, he was still locked up in his room because Granddad grounded him for the rest of the summer, but I doubt Riley was going to stay in his room forever. I was sure that he was going to break out of his room sooner or later.

When Jazmine knocked on the door, I answered it just as I was putting my curly hair in a ponytail. On the other side of the door revealed Jazmine, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white blouse and black sandals that showed off her pedicured feet. She had her hair down today, her hair looked curly when it wasn't in its ponytail. When her hair was down, it brought her out features more than when she kept it in a ponytail, her eyes would become brighter.

"Hi, Taylor. Hi, Huey," she said waving at Huey, who was reading something on his laptop. Huey looked up and did a short wave before looking back down on his laptop. She turned back to me. "Are you ready, my Dad's waiting?"

"Yeah, later Huey," I said.

"Here." I held out my hand as Huey threw his house keys at me. "You'll need something to get back in, I'm not going anywhere today." I nodded and left the house, following Jazmine across the street and towards her Dad's black Mercedes. The car was cool due to the air conditioner and a black man smiled from the driver's seat.

"Hello, you must be Taylor. Robert told me he had a granddaughter. I'm Mr. DuBois, but you can call me Tom when you feel comfortable," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. DuBois," I said.

The ride to the Wuncler Mall was long and unbearable, Mr. DuBois wanted to know every tiny detail about me and I had no choice but to answer because I was in his car and he was my ride to and from the mall and apparently I made a friendship with his daughter. When we finally reached the mall, I was relieved and after Mr. DuBois told Jazmine some rules about not getting lost, the two of us headed out and entered the South Wing of the mall.

"I'm sorry about my Dad, he gets really excited when he meets new people," Jazmine said as we begun walking.

"It's alright," I said as we entered the food court.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jazmine asked me as we made our way to Cinnabon. I nodded since she was paying for it and I was getting hungry after eating nothing but buckwheat pancakes for breakfast thanks to my vegan brother.

After Jazmine and I ordered two jumbo cinnamon buns with two strawberry Chillattas, Jazmine and I went window-shopping to see where we could go shopping first until we finished because none of the stores allowed food and drink because they wanted to keep the cleanliness of their stores. We decided to get the cheap stuff…which was real school items like notebooks and other items and then we hit store such as Hot Topic for clothes and shoes.

"So I don't mean to pry, but are you dating now?" I asked Jazmine as I sucked on the last of my strawberry Chillatta.

"No, Huey says dating leads to marriage and 50% of all marriages leads to divorce," Jazmine said. I shook my head, of course Huey said that. Our parents were never married, they just lived together.

"Don't take that seriously," I said with a smile. "Huey told all the girls that back when we were in elementary school in Chicago." Jazmine laughed.

"I can imagine, he didn't even speak when he first came…he just raised his hand. He felt out-of-place because he was the only black kid among white kids and me. I thought I was white until Huey came and told me that I was biracial and I should appreciate my African-American side more."

I was quiet, if I was with Huey I would've told her the same thing. "My Dad and Huey don't see eye to eye. Huey thinks that my Dad is encouraging my European side more, like my Dad thinks that if I act more like my mother, I'll get accepted."

"You should be accepted no matter what your skin tone is. Huey's focus is African-Americans, but I like all cultures and backgrounds," I admitted.

"Its good being friends with you, it's easier to talk to you," Jazmine said as we threw our napkins and cups in the nearby trash. Mines still had some ice in it.

"It's easy to have a conversation with somebody like Huey, you just gotta try harder," I said.

"Can we be best friends?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said with a raised eyebrow. She gave me a quick hug and we headed off to start our shopping adventure.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 5:46 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

I heard knocking on the door and since I was the only one downstairs, I got up to answer it. Riley was still in his room, I heard the sounds of Thugnificent coming from his bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw it was Caesar and I remembered that today was Sunday and he didn't have practice today. I just shook my head as he entered the house. He heard Thugnificent as we passed into the living room.

"Riley grounded again huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Granddad caught him coming in at 1:45 and he was high," I said. I closed the doors between the living room and the hallway so the noise could be blocked. "I thought you would be at home…relaxing."

"I was and then I got bored so I came over here," Caesar said. "So where's Taylor?"

"Out with Jazmine, their shopping for back to school," I said in an even tone. "If your only here to see my sister then you need to leave now."

"I'm not here to see Taylor, I wanted to see you if wanted to get out the house for lil bit," Caesar said.

"Can't. Granddad put me on babysitting duty until he gets home. He's in the park with Mr. DuBois and their _suppose_ to be running," I said. "So if you want to hang out then we'll have to do it here."

"Cool," Caesar said. I know what he was thinking, if he stayed here then he might be able to catch Taylor when she comes in. In case you didn't know, Caesar was a wellborn womanizer, this was one of the things I didn't like about him. When he first came, he got dates the moment he sat down beside me in class, even _Jazmine_ went out on a date with him. Till this day, they remain friends which is good news for me. He toned it down a lot since then, but he wasn't trustworthy enough to even consider dating Taylor.

"Are you, OK?" Caesar asked me as I sat back down in my spot.

"Your not dating my sister," I said deciding it was best to get it out the way now.

"What makes you think I like Taylor?" Caesar asked with a straight face but I even knew that he was lying.

"Because you're lying to me now," I said. "You like her and I know you."

"Huey, we might've been friends since January but I don't like your sister like that," he continued. "And if I did like her—which I don't—when I would think that Taylor can make up her own mind about who to date and who not to date."

"She can make up her own mind, but I'm not making that point. The point is, you don't have a sister and all your cousins are male. I've personally seen the trouble you cause with the girls at school and Taylor isn't going to be one of them," I said.

"So you don't trust me?" he asked.

"No, I trust you better when a girl isn't involved," I said. I heard the door open just as Caesar and I were face to face. It was Taylor and Jazmine and they were carrying an array of bags from a variety of stores at the mall.

"What's wrong with you two?" Taylor asked us.

Caesar gave me a look before turning back to Taylor and Jazmine. "Jazmine DuBois you look stunning. Mind if I help you two?"

"No, not at all," Taylor said. "Everything I have is on the front porch, we already finished Jazmine's bags and she had more than me."

"I can imagine, fashion is a girl's best friend," Caesar said in that sultry voice that drives girls mad. Taylor threw me back my house keys and I got up so I could help and keep an eye on Caesar.

After we finished, Caesar headed back home but not before talking to Taylor a while longer and Jazmine headed back across the street. Granddad was back around this time and went upstairs to see if Riley was still in his room and Taylor went to start on dinner. Today while she, Granddad, and Riley were having grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and wild rice; I was having vegan pasta with veggies and tofu. The only sounds in the kitchen between Taylor and I were us chopping and peeling whatever we may need for the evening.

"What's going on with you and your friend?" she asked me after moments of silence.

"Nothing, we just had a bit of a disagreement," I said icily.

"Whenever you have disagreements then it ends terribly," she said just as icily. "What did you tell him?"

"Don't worry about it, Taylor."

"Huey."

"Fine! I don't want you to date him," I said. She turned around from the grill where she placed the chicken on and faced me. "Don't look at me like that, he's a womanizer."

"And you couldn't let me decipher that on my own, so you being 'Big Brother Huey' had to step in and tell me not to do something I couldn't learn from experience," she said—well, almost shouted.

"I know him more than you," I said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Huey? Do you think that I cannot see things for myself?! And now even if I did like him—which I do not by the way!—I would've asked him all these questions beforehand. I can't believe you don't trust me, I know I haven't been with you and Riley for a while, but that gives you _no excuse_ to run my life like I'm some fucking defenseless little girl!" She turned around and finished fixing dinner in complete silence. Why does everybody always overreact every time I try to help? Damn! This is why I hate helping people!

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 24TH, 2010

_Time_: 2:18 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

The next afternoon, I spent it on the Hill. I woke up, got dressed and packed myself a lunch using the leftover chicken from last night, Riley said that he didn't want to touch any of my cooking so his dinner became my lunch. I left around noon, I just needed to be by myself to think. The weather was perfect, it was really turning into a cool summer and it wouldn't be long before autumn arrived and Huey and I would celebrate our sixteenth birthday together.

I know Huey hated celebration of any form, but hopefully this year would change because we're actually together for a change. I remember spending my past birthdays in Chicago with friends, they would always be on a school day so for lunch we would go to Lou Malnati's in Lincoln Park after school for Deep Dish Pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese. I know I wouldn't be able to do that this year, but would be nice to actually do something with my brothers if they both forgive me and if I forgave them. There's a lot of forgiving that needs to be done.

"Taylor." I looked up and saw Caesar dripped in sweat, dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white muscle tee and cleats that needed a good washing. "Hi."

"Caesar," I said. He sat down beside me and he looked out of breath. "Were you at practice?"

"No, the gym," he responded. "So why are you here by yourself?"

"I just wanted to experience how it was here alone. It was peaceful," I said. "Look I don't know what's going with you and Huey, but it better not be because of me."

"It's not, he just thinks that I'm going to hurt you because I'm known among women as a womanizer," he said.

"Well, that puts a bit of a strain on our friendship, you know that right?" I asked.

"I didn't know we had one." He smiled but it wasn't long because I pushed him against the trunk of the tree and put my forearm on his chest.

"Listen to me, Michael Caesar. Tomorrow your going to forgive my brother for jumping to conclusions and then your going to take things slow with me. I don't like getting into things too fast and I don't like being screwed over. You screw me over, Michael, and I promise you that Huey and Riley won't be the ones who get to you first…I will." I let go of his chest and sat down beside him as he grasped for dear life.

"Damn your strong," he said once he caught his breath again.

"Don't screw me over."

**YOU GOTTA ADMIT ONE THING, THE FREEMANS ARE STRONG PEOPLE LOL! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL BE LIKE TAYLOR AND SLAM YOU INTO THE NEAREST WALL LOL!**


	5. Schooling

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Tensions are rising between Huey and Caesar, the majority of you like it so I might keep it that way for a while LOL! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**! Only my own characters!**

* * *

_Setting_: 1500 Wuncler Ave-Wuncler Mansion, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland/1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: August 28TH, 2010

_Time_: 2:35 A.M.

Chapter Five

Schooling

_Riley Freeman_…

"Here lil nigga, try dis shit out." Ed handed me a joint and I took a deep puff, I went into a trace the moment I blew the smoke out. This was some good shit. I had to sneak out the house to get my business done with Ed and Rummy, I hated this being grounded shit and even more with the twins watching me instead of just Huey. Mane this was some good weed.

"This is some good shit," I said as I took another puff.

"I knew you'd like it, its called…fuck I forgot," Ed said. "This shit is that quality shit that you need to take in small doses, you can't be selling dis in large qualities, you get blazed in a nanosecond."

"Shit…that's what dat school need too," I said. "Give me enough to sell for the first week and we go from there." Ed filled my backpack with $5,000 worth of dimes and nickels before doing the business shake with Ed and riding my bike out of Wuncler Ave. Cindy lived in Wuncler Ave, but I wasn't risking staying at her house because her Moms might smell the weed and then she would call Granddad and the operation would be finished before it got started, mainly with me buried.

I rode my bike all the way back to Timid Deer Lane and I was lucky enough not to get caught by any popo wondering what a thirteen-year-old was doin at 2:30 in the morning. When I pulled up to the garage, I parked my bike inside the empty garage and closed the door as quiet as possible. The last thing I need was one of the twins waking up and spotting me out here when I should've been in bed while I was _supposed_ to be grounded. I climbed the ladder that led to my bedroom window and just as I poked my head in, the light turned on and I saw Taylor standing in my room.

She was dressed in a pair of black drawstring pajama bottoms with a white tank and her curly hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She looked angry.

"Where have you been? Its two-forty fucking five in the fucking morning!" she hissed at me as she came closer to me.

"Its none of your damn business where I been," I said as I placed my bag quickly in my closet before she smelt it.

"What's in that bag?" she asked me.

"Bitch, I ain't telling you shit so get out of my room before yo precious Granddaddy come in," I said as I took off shoes.

"I'm going to ignore that, I get the same treatment Granddad gives you and Huey," Taylor said.

I laughed. "Bitch, **PLEASE**! Ever since you been back, Granddad been kind to yo ass and cruel to mines, you a prodigal granddaughter. And you ain't hard either, you just acting like that cuz you twin is Huey Freeman. You ain't nothing but a **BITCH ASS LESBO**!"

I was high, yes, but I knew when I took things too far and this was one of those times. Without knowing what came to me, she kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into the wall that was next to the window.

"**FUCK YOU!**" she shouted loud enough that could've woken the house. In fact, she did because a second later Huey and Granddad stormed into the room. "**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'VE BEEN THROUGH AFTER MOM DIED SO HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CALL ME THE PRODIGAL GRANDDAUGHTER! YOU ARE SO FUCKING SPOILED IT'S A WONDER YOUR ASS HASN'T BE IN JAIL YET! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE IN JAIL…I DO AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING…YOUR NOT GOING TO SUCCEED! YOU ARE GOING TO FAIL AND YOU ARE GOING TO FALL ON YOUR ASS AND I'M NOT HELPING YOU UP!**"

"Taylor, calm down and go back to your room," Granddad said looking at his granddaughter. Shaking with anger, Taylor nodded her head and walked out the room, Huey following behind her. When the door closed Granddad looked at me.

"What are you planning, boy?" he asked.

"I ain't planning anything, Granddad," I said.

"Boy! Your sister just spent the last five minutes yelling at you and unless you want me to yell at you then you need to tell me what is going on with you!" Granddad shouted. When I refused to open my mouth, Granddad just shook his head and turned to leave. He placed his arm on the doorknob but before he could open it, he turned to me one more time.

"Boy, I let you get away with sooooo much shit when you were younger, but if you get caught doing something that I think your doing…I'm not going to bail you out." And with that, he turned to leave and I truly felt alone.

* * *

_Setting_: AP 011World Geography-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: September 7TH, 2010

_Time_: 7:30 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

Taylor drove us to school the next week and by us, I meant her, Riley, Jazmine, and I. Caesar lived closet to the school so I told her that she didn't have to worry about us picking him up. Technically, I was still on the outs with Caesar, when we spoke it was brief and we only said greetings. Well, it was nothing compared to the silent treatment that Taylor was giving Riley. Ever since that night she blew up on him, she hadn't said the word and back when Riley wasn't listening to a word she said, he was now begging her to forgive him. It was bizarre and I felt bad for Riley, I never seen him so down before and when he left during those last few days, it was like he didn't care when he did.

When we drove into the student parking lot, Riley got up first because he saw Cindy standing nearby and the two headed inside towards their first classes. Jazmine led Taylor on the way to the guidance counselors office for Taylor schedule and I headed to my first class of AP Hell. I've been in AP classes ever since sixth grade when I placed number one on the Wuncler Placement Exam that all sixth graders did the summer before. Jazmine was in AP classes as well along with Taylor, but Caesar was placed in Honors since that's where he was back in his old school in Brooklyn. He does take some AP classes though, so I could give him so credit.

When I reached the AP Hall, I walked to my AP 011World Geography and sat down in a seat by the window. In total, there were roughly eighty students who in the AP program all together, twenty students from each year except if you transfer the summer before like Taylor did or if you only have a few AP classes like Caesar. I took out my newspaper and begun reading before Caesar walked in. The few girls who were already in the classes waved at Caesar as he walked in the room, but he paid them no mind because he looked at me and walked over.

He sat down beside without permission and we sat in silence as more students gathered in.

"So what classes do you have with us this year?" I asked him.

"World Geo and English," he said as he took out his book.

"Seems reasonable," I said.

"So do you still think that I'm trying to screw your sister over?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, she threatened me not too if that makes you feel better."

"Cool."

"So we good?"

"For now."

I didn't know how long this period of silence between Caesar and I would last, but it didn't matter when Taylor and Jazmine entered the class just as the tardy bell rung and classes begun.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler High Parking Lot-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 12:15 P.M.

_Riley Freeman_…

"Yo, Reezy! We almost out!" Damn, I knew the white kids of Wuncler were smokers, but Ed's shit was selling faster than water. I had a huge wad of tens, fives, and singles in my pockets and Cindy and I was leaving school early so we could head over to Wuncler Mansion and give Ed and Rummy dey cut. I know that Taylor and Huey won't be looking for me, so I'll just ride back home lata on. Cindy and I was going to her house afta I finished business anyway. She brought some of Ed's shit off me and we was goin to her house to smoke it.

"Damn, people gonna half ta finish what they got before dey get more off me," I said as Cindy and I begun walking out off school grounds.

"How things between you and yo sis?" she asked me.

"We ain't talkin if dat's what u wanna no," I said. She took a joint out her pocket and lit it before passing it to me. It was only mid summer, but I felt warmer when the joint hit my lips and I could just puff it. After releasing the smoke, the euphoria spread over my body and all feelings I had for Taylor were erased just like dey were suppose too.

"I don't see what you don't like about her, she cool with me but we don't hang out that much. She's like you, only not so rebellious," Cindy said. "And she strong like both of you, just as smart as Huey." I blew out a puff of smoke and ignored her and when the bus approached, I put out the roach and placed it on my pocket so it could be finished later when we got off the bus.

Uncle Ruckus (no relations) was driving the bus as one of his many and annoying jobs and as always he was talking shit about how I'm not going to get a job and all that fucking shit. If I had my gun, I would've shot the old man and I wouldn't hear another word from him. He didn't say a word about Cindy, but only because she was white. When we got off the bus, we walked the fifteen minutes it took to get to Ed's house and gave him and Rummy they cuts before Cindy and I headed back to her house.

"Your Mom home?" I asked her.

"No, why?"

"Cuz we hadn't fooled around in a while that's why." I'm not fucking Cindy, we just made out a few times and sometimes I would put my hands in her pussy and finger her till she came, but we weren't fucking. We could never go beyond that point. She led the way to her house and looked around, making sure no cars were anywhere near her house. When the coast was clear, Cindy led the way inside her house and up to her bedroom.

Cindy's house definitely had that rich feeling to it, you could see statues and shit in the living room and dining room. There was a huge piano in the middle of the hallway and I had no idea what it was for because I never saw Cindy play anything other than basketball. We walked up the stairs to her bedroom and when she closed the door, I pressed her against the wall and started making out with her.

She tasted like peppermint and smelled like wintergreen. It drove me crazy and I hungrily kissed her, I wanted more of it. Her hands (which was surprisingly soft for a basketball player) went to my shirt and I stopped kissing her for a second while she took my shirt off, revealing the six-pack I was starting to get. Huey had one too, which was funny because neither of us worked out much. It wasn't long before we landed on the bed. We stayed making out until it was time for me to go back home…I couldn't hide from Granddad forever.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 5:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

I could hear Granddad and Riley arguing downstairs and Taylor was in her room either doing her homework or reading. My guess was that she was reading, she loves reading just like Mom used to do. Riley had this coming, he was the one who ditched school on the first day. Who skips school on the first day. I finished my homework twenty minutes after Taylor and I came in and was applying for a variety of HBUC schools, the majority of them were in the East Coast so I wouldn't be too far from Woodcrest for Granddad's sake. I just finished the one of Bowen State when I heard a knock on the door and wondered who made it through Granddad and Riley's fight downstairs.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Jazmine in, I could still hear Riley and Granddad fighting downstairs. She hurried up and closed the door.

"So Riley came home, huh?" she asked me. I nodded as she sat on my bed. I turned around in my chair to face her. "Is Riley going to be OK?"

"Granddad loves him, he might hurt him but he's not going to kill him," I said. "Unless he does something really bad." Her strawberry blonde hair looked brighter than it did in June and her eyes looked almost like it glowed. She smelled of strawberries, she's been wearing it since her Freshmen year. It might've been fruity on anybody else, but she wore it perfectly.

"How have you been? I know it must've been hectic with Taylor coming Riley being Riley," she said. I took a deep breath, I knew it was coming up…she was referring to my argument with Caesar.

"Jazmine, you don't need to worry about Caesar and I," I said.

"No, you don't want you sister to date him and yet, we're dating," she said.

"Because we've known each other since we were ten, I barely got to know Caesar because he's always playing soccer," I said. Jazmine rolled her eyes and walked over to me, wrapping her legs around my waist and making my member go harder than usual. It was probably because of the summer break.

"Ease up, Freeman," she said before she kissed me. Jazmine and I shared a secret relationship, I hadn't even told Caesar and since she's been back, its been hard for me to do the thing I liked doing most when I was with Jazmine, making out with her. She tasted like sweet strawberries and it honestly drove me crazy.

"I missed her," she gasped out as I kissed her neck in agreement, almost giving her a hickey.

When it got dark, Jazmine went back home and it wasn't long before Taylor came in.

"Why did I see Jazmine DuBois leaving your bedroom?" she asked me.

"Because she wanted to ask me a question," I said.

"That was three hours ago!"

"The question was long and I needed to give her a detailed answer," I said trying not to make it sound pervy. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, but I was pretty sure I heard her laugh before she closed her bedroom door.

Damnit…

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND NOW ITS TIME FOR REVIEWING! Huey and Riley's makeout was set to EXO-K's **_**What is Love**_** and you can view it on my profile page! REVIEW!**


	6. Turmoil

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and if you were weirded out by all the K-Pop, then I apologize. And now…onwards with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If its anything by Aaron McGruder, then I don't own it, otherwise its mine.**

* * *

_Setting_: AP011 English Composition I-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: September 24TH, 2010

_Time_: 1:35 P.M.

Chapter Six

Turmoil

_Huey Freeman_…

The next few weeks were filled with getting into the groove of being back at school combined with the change in weather, it was getting cooler by the day with few warm days in between. Taylor got the hang of driving us to school everyday, but I knew that she hoped that our birthday would come soon so she wouldn't have to drive so often. When we were at home, Granddad would send Taylor of random trips to the store of orange juice because Granddad can't seem to go a full day without his recommended vitamin C.

When she wasn't at the store, Taylor would spend time with Caesar, which I didn't like. As her and Caesar got closer as friends, the more I had to hear about Caesar doing this or Caesar doing that. She was turning into one of Caesar's fan girls and that was something I definitely didn't like, but if I confronted him on it then Taylor would find out and I don't want to hear Taylor's mouth telling me what I can and can't do when it comes to her. If she knew what she was doing, then she knew what she was doing.

I hadn't seen Riley around much since we started school either, its like he's leaving school earlier and he's not coming home until its time for us to start school again. I had no idea where he disappeared to, but it wouldn't be long before Granddad tells Taylor and I that to go out and look for him. That's the last thing I want to do, but it was also something that I needed to accepted because every bad thing Riley does, I have to be the one to fix things. And whether she wants to or not, Taylor's now involved in Riley's crazy-ass shenanigans. Its tough being the oldest.

"So are you coming or not?" Taylor asked me while we were in English Composition. We were suppose to be working on the essay questions at the end of chapter three of our textbooks, but Taylor's been nagging me about coming to Caesar's last game. Today, the Woodcrest Willows will finish out their season by playing in the championship game against the Richmond Spiders.

Jazmine and Taylor were going and once school let out, they were going home and change before heading out to the six o'clock game. Taylor wanted me to come too because she wanted things between Caesar and I to be solid again, but as long as Caesar was pining for my sister, things between us wouldn't be cool as they once were.

"I don't want to go," I told her.

"Please, Huey," Jazmine said who sat with Taylor behind me as usual.

"Why do you want me to go so bad? Things are barely fine between Caesar and I as it is," I said looking up from my book.

"You said that you forgave him," Taylor said. "So why not keep your promise and support him."

"He's going to win whether I'm there or not," I said.

"That's not true, he might lose," Jazmine said. I rolled my eyes and set my pen down, they weren't going to let up until I said yes.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go. Now, can you two please drop it?" They nodded and were quiet for the rest of class. Now finding it hard to concentrate on my won damn work, I looked out the window. I could see the Hill from out the classroom window and was upset because I would miss out on the evening of some alone time. I hadn't been to the Hill much since school started, I was either with Jazmine or Taylor or stuck in the house doing my homework. Granddad was already talking about getting jobs the moment Taylor and I turned sixteen next month, so that meant even less time at the Hill.

I was just about to get back to work when I saw Riley talking to Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy. He then gave them his backpack and they filled it with Ziploc baggies. It didn't take me that long to realize that Riley was selling weed, which explained his behavior for the past few weeks. I'm not surprised, I thought he would've started sooner though, given his love of schemes and money. I'm not going to stop him now, I'm just willing to see how far he gets before he gets himself in trouble. I was finally ready to get back to work when the bell rung and the class started packing their belongings, hurrying to the door so they could go to their next class or go home.

Taylor, Jazmine, and I had study hall with Caesar, but I needed to stop at my locker, so the two girls left for the library with the promise that I'll meet them before the bell rings. At my locker, I exchanged books when I felt somebody over my shoulder. Turning around, I saw that it was Caesar and he had his duffel bag in his hand and he looked like he was ready to go home.

"Hey," he said. I nodded back in response. "Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, Taylor asked me to come with her," I said. "Her and Jazmine are coming."

"Cool. Well, later." I waved bye and Caesar headed towards the south exit where his ride was waiting for him. I exchanged my books and headed to the library, thinking how short my conversations between Caesar and I had gotten lately. We've been angry with each other before, even then our conversations weren't that short.

When I got the library, I decided to keep to myself away from Taylor and Jazmine, who were both working at the next table over. Only eight more months before school ended for the summer.

* * *

_Setting_: Student Parking Lot-Wuncler High School; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 2:00 P.M.

_Riley Freeman_…

"You hired who?!" I shouted from inside Ed and Rummy's black van. We was smoking when they told me they hired some security for Cindy and I were at school. Cindy was inside in gym, I had Algebra but I hated math unless it involved counting my money so I was skipping class. The only class I go to is Art because a nigga couldn't learn too much shit about drawing. Rummy drew out more smoke from his lips and I wanted to punch him.

"He a fat dude and fat dudes are strong," Ed said.

"He almost fucking killed me when we were eight! I thought he was in jail!" I said.

"Nigga, he broke out," Rummy said. "Look, this shit might get too popular so you gonna need some strength from the Popo." I rolled my eyes at them as somebody did the secret knock outside. I looked out of Ed's window and saw him. He was still fat as hell, but his fat was almost muscle-like. His eyes were still beady and he kept the same haircut he had when we were eight. His facial features were harder too. I turned back to Ed.

"How you know he ain't gonna try to kill me again?" I asked them.

"Becuz we paying him," Ed said. "Now let him in." I sighed and walked over to the back of the van door, opening it and coming face-to-face with Lamilton Taeshawn. Fuck.

"Riley, its been a while," Lamilton said as he stepped inside the van, his heavy weight was a strain on the tires.

"What's up, Lamilton? You still smoke with cigarettes?" I asked him.

"No," he said as he took the joint that was in my hands and put it to his lips. "I smoke with weed now. Don't worry, Riley, it won't be like last time. I'm smarter now and I have more control." As Granddad always said, "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and always lie to the white man."

"Don't worry about it, lets just get to work. We have a lot to do before the soccer game this evening," I said as I closed the door. The next few hours were filled with nothing but planning and when the last bell of the day sounded, Ed and Rummy had driven off and Lamilton was with Cindy and I near Dorothy. I knew Taylor wasn't going to let Lamilton in the car, but he just stood with us anyway.

When she finally came out with Huey and Jazmine, she and Jazmine was having a conversation and laughing. She laughed like Mom used to do…everything about her reminded me about Mom. When Huey saw Lamilton, he placed his arm in front of Jazmine and Taylor stopping them.

"What he's doing here?" Huey asked me, pointing to Lamilton. "I thought he was in jail."

"He said he need a ride home," I said.

"Hi, Huey. I came to apologize—"

"I don't want to hear it," Huey intercepted. Good thing too, last time he apologized it was at least six hours long. "Look, I don't want you in the car so you'll have to walk."

"Your not driving," Riley said. We both turned to Taylor, who was watching the exchange with Jazmine, their expressions were filled with confusion.

"Sorry, Riley but I can't fit him in. It's already too many as it is," Taylor said as she unlocked the door and she got in with Jazmine and Cindy. Huey was about to get in when he looked over at me.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked me. I looked at Lamilton.

"Can you walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Riley don't worry about it. Its cool, we can hang out after you get home," he said with a sadistic smile, but his eyes remained on Taylor. He walked off the school grounds and Huey made sure it was safe enough before he told Taylor to drive. He didn't say a word as Taylor drove home.

* * *

_Setting_: Willows Stadium, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 5:15 P.M.

When Taylor took us to the game later, she went with Jazmine and Huey to the stands while Cindy and I managed to sneak off though the crowd of fan girls who carried personalized banners for Caesar. We met up with Ed, Rummy, and Lamilton who were smoking a joint in the west exit of the stadium. Lamilton instantly passed the joint off to me and I took a deep puff. As usual, euphoria came to me in an instant and I lost my senses, but this time it was more than usual.

"You know how to work your lungs now, don't you Riley?" Lamilton asked me through the faze.

"Yeah man, you just gotta get used to it," I said.

"So Huey riding your dick again?" Rummy asked me.

"You know Huey, man. He Mr. Right and he gotta get Taylor on board," I said as a took another puff. I wanted to pass the joint off to Cindy, but I felt barrier between her and I suddenly. It was like I couldn't see a damn thing and it felt like I was getting dumber by the second. Man I felt high as a bird with no limits.

"Rummy told me that you got something against her. We could help you out if you want," Lamilton said.

"Nigga, you OK?" Cindy asked me. I couldn't even see her anymore, I hardly caught on with what Lamilton was talking about. I just nodded and then…I saw nothing put black and felt nothing but the concrete.

* * *

_Time_: 6:30 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

"**HUEY!**" Huey turned around as he saw Cindy MacPhearson running towards where we were. I hadn't seen her or Riley since the game started and we were about to enter the second quarter. "**HUEY!**" Something wasn't right. When she got to us, Huey finally looked up and saw the scared expression on her face. I've only known her for a month, but Cindy MacPhearson did not show fear unless something really bad happened. And where's Riley?

"Something happened to Riley and its bad! We were hanging with Ed and Rummy and Lamilton handed him a joint, but I think it was filled with E along with the weed," she said. "They started talking and then the next thing, Riley passed out!"

"What?!" Huey shouted. "Jazmine, you stay here with Taylor."

"He's my brother too!" I shouted at him.

"You haven't dealt with Lamilton, so just stay here," Huey said as he and Cindy ran through the crowd. I look onto the field and saw Caesar in his dugout…concentrating on the game. I couldn't concentrate on the game. Minutes later, we heard a gunshot from above and screams started coming from the crowd. Jazmine and I couldn't stay here, so I grabbed her arm and we hopped over the ledge into the Woodcrest Willows dugout.

"What the hell?!" shouted the Willows' coach. Caesar looked over, but before we could explain or say sorry, Jazmine and I ran down the stairs to the locker room. I was going to fucking kill Riley once I knew he was alive.

"What the fuck is going on!" I shouted in the empty locket room. We heard footsteps approaching and I turned to Jazmine, handing her the keys to Dorothy.

"You go to the left and I'll head to the right," I said. "Whoever makes it to Huey first comes back for the other?"

"Are you going to be OK?" Jazmine asked. She reminded me of Huey with her strong expression and she wasn't even scared. She's been hanging around Freemans too much. I nodded my head and we went in our different directions. I climbed on the bench and jumped on top of the lockers like I was a pro.

Below, I heard the lockers shake and looked down. It was Lamilton, the fat fuck. He had a gun in his pocket and I knew that he was one who fired the shot. I jumped from the lockers and kicked Lamilton in his face, and grabbing his gun from his pocket.

"Bitch!" he shouted as though the kick didn't affect him. He was about to slap me, but I blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. I jumped back on the bench and threw his gun through into the coach's office window. "That's why Riley hate yo ass now!"

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"With you out the way, Riley and I can get started with business," Lamilton said. He headed towards me, but I jumped out of the way and held onto a water pipe before landing back on the stairs, running again. I landed back in the dugout and ran on the field filled with soccer players. My plan was simple, run until the fat fuck grew tired.

I jumped back onto the stands and through the crowd, who was now frightened and trying to find the exit. When I got to the top, I saw a white guy with red hair and muscles smiling at me. Before I could run back down, the guy grabbed me by my arm and though I tried to break free, he held a cloth to my face and I saw nothing but black.

**UMM…I'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY ACTION MOVIES LATELY. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Karma

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews…they were funny especially my last one which asked if Taylor was going to be raped or sexually assaulted by Lamilton, but since it was from a guest account I couldn't really answer the question personally. I have never thought about going as far as getting any of my female characters raped…but I might use that storyline for my next fanfic. That's all…you can read now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**, I only own the characters I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: West Wing-Woodcrest Stadium, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: September 24TH, 2010

_Time_: 7:00 P.M.

Chapter Seven

Karma

_Riley Freeman_…

The first thing I felt as I started to wake up was dizziness, it flooded my head to a point that I had a migraine and I didn't want to hear a sound. But I heard sounds, screams flooded around me as a stadium that was once filled with people ran out and into their cars, driving away from some madness. It took me a long time to stand up, I had to hold on the column for support. My legs felt like rubber and it took a while before my mind cleared. I started walking, taking one minuscule step at a time. I was about to fall when I felt somebody catch me from underneath. Looking up, I saw it was Huey, Jazmine, and Cindy.

"Hey, Huey," I said as he tried to help me stand, but my knees gave in and I fell back down. Huey took a deep breath, he was about to go crazy and I didn't even know what was going on.

"OK, Jazmine. You and Cindy take Riley to Dorothy and this time _do not move_," he said. "Get in the car and wait for me, I'm going to look for Taylor."

"We had no other choice," Jazmine said. "Taylor said—"

"**I DON'T CARE, I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO SEPARATE! YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, JAZMINE!**" Huey shouted, even scaring me. I realized that this was my fault. Huey calmed down for a moment. "Just get Riley to the car and don't move. I need to find my sister. I knew we shouldn't have come here today." We watched as Huey walked back inside the stadium and once he disappeared, Jazmine led us to Dorothy and unlocked the doors from the driver's side and then she and Cindy helped me into the back seat. Cindy got in beside me.

"Cindy, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked her in silence while Jazmine was sniffling up front. It was an unfamiliar sound, Jazmine hadn't as so much as cried since she was eleven.

"I went to find Huey and I told him that they were trying to go after Taylor and then Jazmine came and told him that she and Taylor separated in the locker room and Huey went off and we were going to look for her when we spotted you limping. Are you OK?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I looked over at Jazmine who stopped sniffling and just sat in the driver's seat. I was wondering if she was thinking about driving off. I lifted my head to see people still running towards their cars. I didn't think that everything would be out of control that fast. This was all my fault.

* * *

_Time_: 7:15 P.M.

_Michael Caesar_…

I saw it before my own eyes as Ed Wuncler III placed a cloth against her face and then she fell into his arms. Without thinking, I ran over towards Ed Wuncler but before I could get any further, I felt a wind going past me. I automatically knew who that wind was and he was not happy.

"**ED!**" Huey shouted. I ran after Huey just as he leaped and kicked Ed Wuncler III in his pretty, white boy face. I grabbed Taylor just before her skull collided with the ground and moved out the way. Never go near Huey Freeman when he was mad.

Ed fell to the ground in an unconscious state and Huey turned around and kicked a fat boy who just made it to the top of the stairs in his stomach, making him fall back down several flights of stairs. Huey then turned his attention towards Gin Rummy who just appeared and punched him in his chin before pulling him to the ground and stepping on neck with his foot.

"Hey, Freeman," Rummy said. Huey's response was digging his foot deeper into Rummy's neck.

"_**NEVER**_** GO NEAR MY SISTER OR MY BROTHER AGAIN! IF I EVER SEE RILEY AROUND YOU THEN YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!**" Huey shouted.

"OK, man we got it. Let go of me," Rummy choked out. Huey let go of Rummy's neck, but before he left, he kicked Rummy in his head before turning towards me, but he wasn't exactly looking at me…he was looking at Taylor. He walked over and I handed her to him without question.

"She's not dead is she?" I asked him.

"No, just unconscious. Do you need a ride back home?" he asked me. I nodded to appease Huey and walked in a small distance behind him as we headed towards his grandfather's car.

The parking lot was damn near empty when we appeared and it was easy to spot Dorothy. Jazmine was sniffling in the front seat and when Huey knocked on the driver's side door, Jazmine got out and immediately hugged Huey. That was the moment I realized that Huey and Jazmine were more than just friends, but I decided not to bring it up now.

Huey placed Taylor in the back with Riley and he and I got in the front with Jazmine, who handed Huey the keys to Dorothy.

"Riley," he said to his little brother in the backseat. "Don't hang around Ed and Rummy anymore, unless you're hoping for a death wish from me." Nobody else said a word as Huey drove everybody home for the night, all of us wanting to put this night behind us.

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: September 25TH, 2010

_Time_: 9:30 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Hey." I looked up and saw Caesar coming up. I waited until he saw down beside me before I placed my newspaper down on the ground. I wanted to be alone since Riley and Taylor were at the house. They mentioned the Fiasco at Woodcrest Stadium and that the game would be postponed for next week, so I thought that Caesar would be with his team practicing until the sun went down. Caesar sat down beside me and it honestly felt awkward. We hadn't really had a private conversation since the day that Taylor arrived.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Not today, but we're practicing like hell from tomorrow onwards till next Saturday," Caesar said. "Is Taylor OK?"

"Yeah, she woke up around three-thirty and now she and Riley are asleep," I said. Things between us were quiet and I decided to get up. "Are you still thinking about going after my sister?"

"Not now, probably in the future," Caesar said. "When she's used to being around me more."

I turned around to face him. "Just don't hurt her, OK? She's my sister."

"I won't." Caesar said honestly. I nodded and headed back down the Hill and back home. I wanted to go back to sleep.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, BUT I FIGURED THAT IT WAS BEST IF I DID A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE ITS MY STORY! AND YES, THE HUEY/CAESAR ARGUMENT IS OVER…FOR NOW! READ AND REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW!**


	8. Dating 101

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: First of all, if I'm being late with this chapter it's because I'm a busy girl and as I've told you in the beginning sometimes I'll update the next day, sometimes it might take me a while longer. Especially if I'm brain-locked. So hopefully, this chapter will be up before the weekend's over or by Monday at the latest. Thank you for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP! I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**!**

* * *

_Setting_: Media Room-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: November 15TH, 2010

_Time_: 12:15 P.M.

Chapter Eight

Dating 101

_Riley Freeman_…

"What are you doing Friday?" Cindy asked me as we were walking into the Media Room. I shrugged my shoulders, I'm sure that Taylor and Huey wanted to spend time with their friends on the their birthday. It was coming up this Friday and even though Huey hated parties of any kind, Taylor's been talking about doing something with Jaz and Caesar. Taylor and I might be cool now since the Woodcrest Stadium Fiasco, but that didn't mean I hung out with her and Huey like that. It's their birthday, not mine.

Cindy's been acting all girly lately since basketball season ended. She started putting on skirts and heels and shit, like we dating. And she's been pulling me into every single classroom we come across for the quick makeout session or whatever. We haven't had sex yet, but I could tell that's where she was headed. I haven't really fooled around with her since September, it's not because I was bored…I've just been rethinking my strategy. I still wanted to make money since I was no longer in the weed business with Ed and Rummy because they had to fuck up and bring Lamilton into that shit and Huey gave them an ass-kicking that almost cost all three of them they lives.

Cindy told me why don't I just get a job since this is the second time starting my business got me either shot at or almost killed. Taylor and Huey said the same thing, but I wasn't down for the corporate shit. For now, I was just thinking…I was sure that I would come up with something soon or my name wasn't Riley Escobar Freeman. Cindy and I entered the Media Room and sat in the back where I took out my notebook and started drawing. I drew anything and everything that came to mind, mostly it was clothes and hats for men and women.

"Why don't you just get some fabric and actually make the clothes you have in that notebook," Cindy said. I gave her a look. "They're not bad! They're actually better than the shit Jay-Z put out. And…its legal."

I rolled my eyes, it was safe to say that Cindy wanted to do nothing else illegal. "Do you know how long it takes to actually some of this? Do you know how much money it costs and after Granddad heard what I did, I'm still grounded."

"Do you have any of your drug money left over?" she asked me.

"No, Granddad took it and spent every penny as more punishment," I said. "As much as I want to do something like this, I can't. Not now anyway." Cindy stayed quiet throughout the rest of the period as I continued to draw the new ideas forming in my head.

* * *

_Setting_: Student Parking Lot-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 2:45 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

"Why do you want to do something, anyway?" Huey asked me as the two of us, along with Jazmine headed towards Dorothy. Our birthday was coming up and because of that, Huey and I were having argument after argument about how come he doesn't want to do something and I want to do so something. I told him that I want to do something for our birthday because its our birthday and Huey told me that it's just another day to him, except we were born on that day. I told Huey that I'm not staying in the house on Friday night and neither was he. He got mad—of course—and now we were arguing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its our birthday!" I almost shouted. As we got closer to Dorothy, I stopped walking as I saw Caesar sitting on top of Dorothy holding a bouquet of red roses with a singular white rose. Huey and Jazmine stopped walking too and I turned red in my cheeks. Its been no surprise around school that Caesar had this huge crush on me and most of the girls at school hate me for it.

Why do that hate me? Because even though Caesar's season as a soccer player is over and he won in the last game against the Richmond Kickers in their rematch, he's quite popular around the female-base and oddly enough, my twin was a close second because he didn't date. Oh what they see behind closed doors.

"Hey, Taylor," he said with a smile. He hopped off Dorothy and walked towards me, handing me the flowers. I accepted them as the crowd of juniors and seniors watched in the student parking lot. I saw some of the girls talking in hushed tones and I knew that they weren't happy.

"What's with the flowers?" Huey asked him before I could even open my mouth. I rolled my eyes, Huey's playing big brother again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Thursdays," Caesar said turning directly to me. "And I wanted to give your roses because they were your favorite flower." I almost blushed but held back because Huey was behind me.

"That's sweet Caesar," I said. This wasn't the first time Caesar attempted to land a date with me. On Halloween, he dressed up as Zorro and showed at my locker with a single rose. I took the rose, told him his costume looked ridiculous, and declined his date offer. I liked him…a lot. In fact, I've been thinking about him ever since October, but I decided that I wasn't going to be date hopping. I decided a long time ago that if I was going to be married then I was going to do everything right while I was dating.

"Taylor, please go out with me?" Caesar asked me, hopping from Dorothy. "I can't live with being just your friend. Ever since the season ended, you're the only person going through my head. Just give me one date and then if you don't like me, I'll leave you alone and we can go back to being just friends."

"Alright," I said. "I'll go on one date and I don't want to hear a word about it from my brother." Huey was about to open his mouth, but he closed it and shook his head. I was going to hear it the moment we got in the car. Caesar leaned down and kissed my hand before heading towards his car and driving back home. As we piled in the car and Huey took over driving because he got his driver's license as an early birthday gift from Granddad, the girls were glaring at me as though I was the enemy.

"Why do they kept glaring at me?" I asked Jazmine as we got in the car.

"Your going on a date with Michael Caesar," Jazmine said matter-of-factly. "Of course they hate you." I shook my head as I got in the front just as Riley and Cindy walked up and got in the back with Jazmine. As Huey drove off the school grounds, I leaned my head against the window and thought about what my date with Caesar would bring.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: November 18TH, 2010

_Time_: 6:55 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

I was downstairs reading my newspaper and Riley was actually doing some work—though he was just drawing in his notebook—when we heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he was five minutes early. Getting up, I got up and opened the front door to let Caesar in. Jazmine was upstairs with Taylor, she had to help her find the right outfit and do her hair and all that girl stuff I couldn't get into.

She told me not that long ago not to get into it with Caesar and if I wasn't dating the girl, then I wouldn't listen to her whatsoever. I opened the door and saw Caesar dressed in a pair of black jeans with a white button-down shirt and a black sports coat. His dreads looked re-twisted and was in a clean ponytail. He smelled of Axe body spray and cologne.

"Hey," I said as I let him in.

"What's up?" he said back as he followed me to the living room. Granddad was in his den and he approved of Taylor's date with Caesar. He said that if he still plays soccer by the time we finish high school and they get married, he would be related to somebody famous. I rolled my eyes, my Granddad's always trying to find a way to get extra money he didn't need. When Caesar came in the living room, Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Nigga, where you been?" he asked. "And why you dressed up like you on a date?"

I reached over and smacked Riley upside his head. "He _is_ on a date. With Taylor."

He laughed. "Good luck, nigga. You know what happen if you do something stupid, she gonna kill you. And then we're going to kill you," Riley said as he rubbed the back of his head. And then just like that, he went back to his drawing and I rolled his eyes.

The extra five minutes of silence was awkward as we waited for Taylor and Jazmine to emerge. Caesar had brought more roses to give to Taylor when she came down. When time passed, Jazmine came downstairs first and she smiled brightly.

"She's coming down," she said as she sat down beside me. I looked over as we heard the sounds of heels coming downstairs. When she came closer to the landing, I saw a different Taylor. She was wearing a short, ruffled grey skirt with a black fitted tee and heels. Her hair was wavy and her grey eyes popped with the eye makeup that Jazmine did.

"Hi, Caesar," she said as she came into the living room. Riley, Caesar, nor I could speak, but I gave Caesar a tap on his shin with my foot and he cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful, I mean you look really beautiful," Caesar said. She blushed as he handed her the roses and then went into the linen closet and grab her coat. He placed the coat on her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his.

"She has to be home by 11:30 at the latest," I said as she grabbed her keys from the hook.

"Relax Huey," she said. It wasn't until she turned around that I saw the leopard tattoo on the back of her right calf, but before I could say anything, Jazmine covered my mouth as the door closed behind her and Caesar.

* * *

_Setting_: Underground Willows, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:45 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

For our date, Caesar took me to Underground Willows, an underground club that the Woodcrest Willows hang out in when they win a game or they season ended. It was nonalcoholic so I didn't even get carded and the inside was cool. The walls were made out of red bricks, it had a 72" inch red flat screen where some of the players would watch TV, a juice bar were in the center along with dance floor and an area of tables and chairs for eating.

Music played throughout the club and it was hip-hop, which was a nice change from the daily dosage of Thugnificent that Riley blasts through the house. The team was scattered around and some of them even brought their own dates. Caesar led me towards the tables and a waitress appeared almost immediately. She was an African-American, a few shades darker than me with black braids in her scalp and dark brown eyes. She looked to be about twenty-six and she wore a black shirt with a Woodcrest Willows jersey.

"Hello, Caesar who's your friend?" she asked me smiling at me.

"This is Taylor, she's Huey's sister," Caesar said.

"I didn't know Huey had a sister. Taylor, I'm Madison and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What can I get you two?" she asked us.

Caesar turned to me. "Have you had a turkey burger before?" I shook my head. "Would you like to try one?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind trying something different," I said. Caesar ordered the turkey burgers with sweet potato fries and we each had a Coke and a lemonade. While we were waiting for our food, I got the know Caesar more. He told me that he's been playing soccer ever since he was five and his Mom took him to an after-school program back in New York. Up until last year, Caesar always played soccer after school because his school didn't have an official soccer team. When he started playing for the Woodcrest Willows last year, his Mom made him put at least $5,000—which is a third of what he earns—into a separate account for college so he won't have to worry about extra costs. And he already has a full ride scholarship to any university that has a soccer program.

As we ate, I met more of Caesar's soccer players and one of them even referred to me as the girl who climbed into their dugout. After eating, Caesar and I played _FFIA 11_ on the team's PS3 and I even won a few games/. It wasn't long before Caesar and I had to go because it was getting close to my curfew and it took five minutes just to get back to my house.

"So did you have fun?" Caesar asked me as we headed back to his car. It was a 2009 Dodge Ram and it was painted a cherry red.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool for a first date," I said.

"I promise, next time we'll be alone," Caesar said. He helped me inside his truck and then got in the other side and we drove off back to Timid Deer Lane.

* * *

When we got to the house, I saw that the living room light was still on, which meant that Huey was still up, naturally. Caesar pulled halfway into the driveway, but he didn't stop the car.

"I want to do this again, because I really like you and I've never liked a girl like you," he said.

"Alright," I said.

He smiled as he got out and walked over to help me out of the truck. He then walked back to my door and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, it might be the most fun for the upcoming weekend," I said. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before opening the front door and walking in. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye," Caesar said as he walked back to his car. I closed my the door and smiled at Huey who was sitting in the living room, reading like he was earlier.

"Had fun?" he asked me.

"Yes, did you have fun making out with Jazmine?" I asked him.

His cheeks turned red. "You know we're not dating."

"Right, and I'm an idiot," I said as I headed upstairs.

"We need to talk about your tattoo," Huey said as he followed me upstairs.

"What tattoo?" I asked playing the innocent card.

"The one on the back of your right calf."

We stopped at my bedroom and I turned around. "Aunt Cookie let me get the tattoo last year because she told me that I was the ruler of my body. It'll probably be the only tattoo I get, and no Caesar did not see it. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you go to bed before I get Jazmine on you. Good night, Huey," I said as I went in my room. Before he said anything else, I closed the door behind me and got ready for bed.

**I HOPED YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE BOX AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN...WELL YOU CAN WRITE IN IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Why be Normal?

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't know when this story would end, as you can tell because I did **_**Chasing Pavements**_** in like ten chapters and I'm already on chapter nine here and it still feels like I'm in the middle of the story. I'll let you know when the chapter countdown continues, right now…enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: If its non-related to **_**The Boondocks**_**, then its mines. If its related to **_**The Boondocks**_**, then it's not mines and I don't own it.**

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill-Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 20TH, 2010

_Time_: 7:00 A.M.

Chapter Nine

Why be Normal?

_Huey Freeman…_

"You're here, early." I looked down as I saw Caesar walking up the steep path to meet me at the Hill. He was wearing black warm-ups that had his team number on the back and he wore the latest pair of Adidas training shoes and his dreads were in a ponytail. He's right, it was early, but I needed some time to myself. I got up around 6:30 and laid awake for at least fifteen minutes, my doors was slightly open so I could hear Taylor's favorite K-Pop group, 2NE1 coming from her laptop in her room and I could hear Gangstalicious coming from Riley's room. I got out of bed around 6:50 when I realized that sleep was futile at that moment I decided to head to the Hill for some alone time.

Outside, Timid Deer Lane, along with the rest of Woodcrest turned into a Winter Wonderland. Blankets of snow-covered roofs, the ground, and the bare trees that once occupied leaves now occupied heaping after heaping of pure, snow. Even the Hill had snow on its branches, but it didn't faze me…I knew when to move. Before Caesar came, I watched the street teams in their vans clearing as much as they can from the sidewalks before everybody started heading to work or daycare of whatever they did in the morning.

Caesar leaned in beside me and we were quiet as we watched little kids below being amazed by the snow and having snowball fights and building snowmen and angels. It reminded me of when I was younger and Riley used to have snowball wars to take out our frustration on each other. I felt like doing that again sometime soon.

"Are you working out? In this weather?" I asked him.

"Nah, my Mom would kill me. She says that even I should have a limit and forced me to take two weeks off," Caesar said. "So what are you doing out here?" I looked at him again before answering.

"Thinking," I said. "I woke up earlier than I had planned so instead of making a lot of noise, I just got dressed and came out here."

"Are you dating Jazmine?" he asked me. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised higher than ever.

"What makes you think I'm dating Jazmine?" I countered.

"Because you two have been friends since you were ten, if you're not dating by now then something's wrong with you," Caesar said as he took out a protein bar from his pocket. He broke it in half before offering me some, but I refused. "I mean she's smart, beautiful, sarcastic when she wants to be, and her eyes light up like bright emeralds when she's mad. If I wasn't trying to date your sister then I'd date her."

"You do realize who your talking to, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, that's why I'm telling you all this. Any guy would've tried to date her already, they're afraid of you so…"

"Caesar, we're not dating," I told him. "OK?" Caesar nodded his head in disbelief and we were quiet until I decided to head back home.

When I got inside, I saw Taylor in the kitchen fixing a bowl of cereal, she was reading something on her laptop when I came in and sat down in the dining room.

"Where have you been?" she asked me.

"At the Hill, I didn't want to wake nobody so I left," I responded.

"Are you at least going to eat?" she asked me as she poured me a bowl of cereal with SilkSoy. I took the bowl that she brought over along with hers and she continued to read while I ate. "What school are you going to?"

"At least Morgan State," I told her. "You?"

"I don't know yet, I've tried to figure it out for days and I know that the year is halfway over, but I'm at a lost," Taylor said. Well, that explained what she was doing on her laptop. "Honestly, I want to travel the world, learn a new language and all that and then I want to go teach Korean in a university."

I choked on my cereal and Taylor rolled her eyes. "You want to teach Korean? Do you know how long it takes to teach a language like Korean? At least five years. You better not be doing this because you listen to nothing but K-Pop."

"It's not because I listen to K-Pop 24/7. Its something I've wanted to do for a while," she said.

"OK, I really want you to think about this though. You want to teach Korean? Do you even speak Korean?" I asked her.

"Yes, why do think I sing every 2NE1 song perfectly?" she asked me.

"I just thought you need to sing," I said shrugging my shoulders. She rolled her eyes before reaching over and plucking me on my forehead.

"I've spoken Korean ever since sixth grade," she said. "And your supposed to be my oppa." She got up and placed her bowl in the sink before grabbing her laptop and heading back upstairs. It wasn't long before I followed her back upstairs, I wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Setting_: 1907 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 2:30 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

It was later in the afternoon that I headed out the house and walked two blocks to Caesar's house. Granddad was going Christmas shopping with Riley and Jazmine was upstairs with Huey and just when I was ready to spend an afternoon listening to K-Pop and writing, Caesar called and asked if I wanted to meet my Mom. I agreed and went to take a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans with a black and white flower print shirt with my black socks and black Ugg boots with little stars on them.

I put moisturizer in my hair and rubbed my body with lotion that smelled like raspberries. When I finished getting ready and placed on my black faux fur coat, I headed down the hall and knocked on Huey's door, telling him that I was going to leave and be back later. Because Jazmine was in there with him, he didn't ask me where I was going do I took my keys and left the house. We were out of school for the rest of the year and I saw little kids playing in the snow as I passed. It made me smile and think of how Huey and Riley would have snowball wars when it snowed in Chicago.

When I got to Caesar's house, I saw him playing with a girl who looked to be a year younger than him. She looked just like him, but her hair wasn't in dreads and her skin was lighter. She was a curvy figure and wore a dark red coat.

"Hey, Caesar," I called out. Caesar looked over and was about to say hi, but the girl smacked him upside his head with another snowball. I laughed as I came closer to Caesar and what to appeared to be his relative. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Taylor, meet my cousin, Michelle Thompson. Michelle, this is my girlfriend, Taylor Freeman," he said wrapping his arm around me. Michelle shook hands with me and her hand felt cold.

"Are you continue to get slaughter in front of your girlfriend or not?" Michelle asked Taylor as she formed another snowball.

"Ha ha," Caesar said sarcastically. "Come on, lets meet my Mom." I followed Caesar and Michelle inside and the first feelings I had was warmth. I took my coat off and Caesar placed it inside the closet and he told me that it was OK to take my shoes off. I followed him into the kitchen and I heard James Brown coming out of the room. I then smelt chicken frying on the stove and apples brewing on the other eye. I could also smell something in the oven, but mixed with the other flavors it was hard to tell.

Caesar's mom was a stout woman of average height and I could tell where Caesar got his dreadlocks from, she wore them too and they were down at the moment. She was humming to the music so Caesar snuck up behind her and started dancing with her as me and Michelle watched on and Michelle giggled. When the music switched over to another song, Caesar's mom swatted her son with a wooden spoon before turning to face me.

"Hello, there," she said with a smile. "I'm Mariah Caesar, its nice to meet the girl my boy's been talking about for months. You can call me Mariah, sweetheart and what's your name?"

"Taylor Freeman," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh, your related to Huey Freeman. Are you younger than him?" she asked me.

"No, ma'am. I'm his twin sister," I said.

"Your not vegan like your brother are you?" she asked me as we settled into the dining room. "We're having baked fried chicken with mashed sweet potatoes and collard greens without the ham hock, but I did cook it in a chicken broth.

"No, ma'am, but I don't eat red meat," I told her. She smiled at me as Caesar showed me towards the dining room where another woman was already seated. She looked liked Michelle, so I assumed that she was her mother, which made her Caesar's aunt. She held out her hand when she saw me.

"Hello, I'm Maxine Thompson, its nice to meet you," she said as she shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said as I sat down beside Caesar.

Throughout lunch, Mariah and Maxine wanted any information they could have out of me. It started off with normal questions, such as where I was born and how my grades were in school, but then it started getting harder, like what were my intentions with Caesar and making sure that I wasn't using Caesar for money like some of his other dates. By the time lunch was over, I was hopeful that I impressed Caesar's Mom alone, I wanted to come back it was a nice house with a good ambience. She made me an extra plate of food with some chunky chocolate chip cookies that she made and Caesar decided to walk me back home.

"So, what did you think?" he asked me as we started to walk.

"I didn't think I was going to get bombarded like that," I said truthfully. Caesar gave a smirk as we got closer to my house.

"My Mom just wants me to have a good girlfriend," he said. "She's like my manager, you know."

"I understand," I said. We got closer to my house and Caesar got in front of me.

"We are dating, aren't we?" he asked me. I sighed as I leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes, we're dating," I said with a smile. "I don't know how Huey will feel about that."

"He'll be fine," Caesar said as we started walking again. "So do you want to go out tonight? We won't go down to the Underground, promise. We'll go catch a movie and then watch the Woodcrest Tree Lighting."

I smiled. "OK." We got back to my house and Caesar gave me a kiss and waited for me to go back inside before he started walking home. When I walked in the living room, I heard the sounds of Teddy Pendergrass and Jazmine moaning. I headed back out and decided to walk to the Hill. I didn't want to know…but damn Jazmine had a hold over that boy.

* * *

_Setting_: 1450 Wuncler Ave, Uptown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 10:30 P.M.

_Riley Freeman_…

I finally gave in to Cindy's demands. I was hanging out with some of my boys earlier after Granddad and I came back from getting the damn Christmas tree and we saw Cindy walk over. She was wearing a pair of tight red pants with a fitted sweater and black heels. Her hair was curly and her makeup make her look sexy yet classy. I wasn't the only one who got an erection in his member, but I was the only she was going to fuck.

We made our way back to her house and that's all she wrote. We been fucking ever since 4:30 with few breaks in between and dinner time break. I even lied to Granddad and told him that I was hanging out with one of my boys for the night, so don't get suspicious. I ran out of condoms around 10:30 and I was ready to head home, but Cindy wasn't putting with that. She was a freak, she even went searching for condoms in her own home.

"I got some condoms from my Dad's study," she said as she re-entered her bedroom wearing a robe that stopped at her curly, unnatural white ass. She a white girl with a body of a black girl, I liked that shit cuz not many white girls pulled that shit off. She had breasts that was a damn near a D-cup and an ass that most black girls craved to have. As soon as she got on the bed, I started to fuck her again.

The condoms Cindy had snatched was a little big, but I managed to make it work. I fucked her in every position imaginable and as hard as my dick was. I gave her at least four hickeys, two of the sides of her neck and one for each breasts as I sucked them until they became tender and she fell into my spell. She was my bitch, we both knew it.

We finally stopped at midnight, though we were surprised that the neighbors didn't call the cops because Cindy was shouting my name louder than Granddad ever had. I wore that ass out. That night, I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Cindy's waist.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS KNOW THIS…BUT THEIRS IS A MOBILE VERSION OF FANFICTION SO IN CASE YOU AREN'T EXACTLY IN FRONT OF A COMPUTER WHENEVER I POST A CHAPTER, YOU CAN READ IT FROM YOUR PHONE. JUST A LITTLE FYI. **


	10. Valentine's Day

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews as usual! Still don't know when I'll begin my chapter countdown, I do have an idea for another story…its one of my older ones and its called **_**Heart of a Freeman**_**. I wrote it, but I didn't finish up but now I have the urge to start it up again…so if you see that sooner rather later then just go ahead and read that too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**, I do however own my characters, so yeah.**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 12TH, 2011

_Time_: 8:30 P.M.

Chapter Ten

Valentine's Day

_Huey Freeman_…

"So what you getting Jazmine for Valentine's Day?" Taylor asked me two nights before Valentine's Day. We were in the living room watching TV and Riley was in here too, but he had his headphones on and was oblivious to the conversation. I looked over at my sister and raised my eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm getting Jazmine _anything_?" I asked her.

"Your dating her, ergo, you get her a Valentine's Day gift," Taylor responded matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. Taylor and I had both gotten jobs last month, she worked as a waitress at the Underground Willows Sports Bar and I worked as an intern for the _Wuncler Dispatch_ after school. Since I was able to get to my job by walking from school, I let Taylor use the car after school when she was working and when we both were off, we would just stay at home like today. Normally, Taylor would be working and she would coming in the door at ten, but not tonight.

"I know that we're dating, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to get her a gift. You realize that if I went out and brought her a gift, then I would be giving in to white people commercialism. White people created Valentine's Day, just like they created Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and the most pathetic of them all, Black Friday. It's a good thing we get at least one month to ourselves, but the white man still has a say because it's Valentine's Day," I said. Taylor raised an eyebrow and even Riley looked up.

"Nigga, how does Jazmine put up with you?" he asked and Taylor started laughing.

"I'm not getting her a gift," I said in a final voice.

"I'm going to the mall tomorrow, do you want to come with me or not?" she asked me. I just sighed and just nodded.

"Hell yeah, Freeman trip to the mall!" Riley said before heading upstairs. "I need to get Cindy something anyway."

"How do you even have any money?" Taylor asked as he walked on the staircase.

"Through you two, shit you both working." He walked in his bedroom and closed his door behind him before Taylor and I could say a word.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Central Mall, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 13TH, 2011

_Time_: 2:30 P.M.

"Nigga, we been in three stores and you _still_ can't find a gift? Why don't' you get her something K-Poppy?" Riley asked as the two of us walked around Wuncler Central Mall, trying to find a gift for Jazmine. Riley had the materials for his gift for Cindy, which included some denim material, fabrics of different colors, and a sewing machine. When Taylor asked him about the sewing machine, Riley just shrugged it off, I'm guessing that he didn't want anybody to know what he was up too.

"How about you go inside Victoria's Secret?" Taylor asked with a wicked smile.

"Shut up," I told the both of them as they started laughing. But I took Taylor's advice and headed inside the stores that smelt like fumes and had overpriced items. I went over to the fragrance side of the store since there was no way in hell I was getting Jazmine lingerie for Valentine's Day. I was confused by the fragrances and different types of lotions, body washes, and make up this place had. I found it odd and I was starting to get dizzy.

I grabbed a **PINK** tote bag that was ironically pink and filled it with body lotions and mists that were from the Love Potion, Strawberries & Champagne, and Endless Love. These were Jazmine's favorites and she was running low from what she told Taylor not that long ago. When I got the counter, the woman who rung everything up giggled as she handed me a huge pink bag that brought even more attention to me. When I left the store and rejoined Taylor and Riley outside, they started laughing when they saw me and the big pink shopping bag.

"I hate you both," I said as we headed towards Barnes and Noble.

"I'm sorry my nigga but that bag is making you look gayer than you've ever been," Riley said. "And you smell like you just left a perfume factory." This made me hit them upside their heads as we entered the store. We had finished shopping for Valentine's Day, but Taylor and I needed to get prep books our SAT classes that we started back in January. This was unfortunately mandatory because we took our SATs in May and would get our results on the last day of school. I wasn't practically happy about this, but it would once and forever prove between Taylor and I whose the smarter one in the family.

"Mane, these books thick as hell," Riley said as Taylor and I searched the educational section. "You won't be seeing me with these books."

"Bullshit," Taylor said. "Your time will come."

"I ain't passing now," Riley said.

"I thought you were doing better," I said. "You doing well in Art."

"Don't mean nothing if you can't pass Algebra and Biology," Riley said as he sat on the floor of the aisle. "Shit, I'm passing English, Geography, Business and Art, but that don't mean shit if I ain't passing the big two." Taylor and I looked other before sitting down on either side of Riley.

"You know, Dad wasn't that great in school either," Taylor said. I looked at her, we had never mentioned Dad before. "He grew up to be a car salesman who made a lot of money."

"He still got shot," Riley said.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time," I said. "Which is why we trying to do with you? Is there one thing that you really want to do that doesn't involve getting intertwined with the police?" Riley went in his bag and pulled out his companion, his sketchbook handing it to Taylor who flipped through it.

"Holy shit, is that why you always have this with you?" Taylor asked him. Riley nodded. "Riley, this is amazing! I want this top so bad, can you make it?" Taylor bookmarked her page before she handed the book to me and I peeked inside. I immediately knew what Taylor meant, he had clothes that were either drawn or cut from a fashion magazine and taped to the page. It was all categorized by shirts, pants, hats, shoes, and jackets.

"This is really good," I said.

"Thanks nigga," Riley said as he took his book back and placed it back inside his bag. We were quiet, for once the tree of us didn't know what to say.

"I want to go to Chicago for a few days this summer," Taylor said after a moment's silence. Riley and I looked at her, I had this sudden urge to go to Chicago too and Riley had the same feeling, which is why he nodded. We all missed Mom and Dad.

"We'll ask Granddad later on, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," I said. Taylor nodded and got up, her SAT prep-book in her hand. She pushed her bangs out the way, a daily chore for her.

"Well, come on you two, I'm tired of sitting on the floor and I have things to do. So lets pay for this stuff and go back home," Taylor said. Riley and I got up and followed Taylor out the aisle.

"Nigga, can you please give Taylor that bag will we get home?" Riley asked as we headed to the cash register. "Its really bringing out your true colors?" Taylor laughed as she paid for our SAT books and the moment we were out the Mall, I chased Riley out the parking lot all the way towards Dorothy. I really wished there was some snow around so I could hit Riley in the face with it.

* * *

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 14TH, 2011

_Time_: 7:30 P.M.

_Taylor Freeman_…

After school the next night, Huey, Riley, and I headed over towards Jazmine's house across the street as she got her mini Valentine's Day party ready. She made plans for this back in January and then begged Huey to come, because you know Huey, he hates anything festive. We would be exchanging gifts there and I had the perfect gift for Caesar. It was a novel by Ken Bray called _**How to Score, Science, and the Beautiful Game**_ and Caesar's had his eye on that book for months, it was almost a collector's item and every player on the Woodcrest Willows wanted a couple. To them, it was written gold.

To accompany the book, I also got him a customized uniform for when he was practicing and a brand-new pair of cleats that I had to order online using Granddad's card. He didn't mind, he would do anything to help his baby girl and I gave him back the money on my next paycheck.

I was in my room getting ready when I heard a knock on the door. For the evening, I wore a red skirt that Cindy had gotten me for Christmas with a white, long-sleeved blouse and a white belt with a gold buckle wrapped around my waist. I wore a pair of black kitten heels and a few bracelets out of a set of 200 that Jazmine had gotten me for Huey and mine's birthday. I wore at least three a day.

When I opened the door, I was face to face with my boyfriend. Caesar wore a pair of black slacks with a red button down shirt and black and white sneakers. His hair was down today and he smelled like Axe body spray. I couldn't tell which one it was, he had a collection of his favorites. When he saw me, he gave a low whistle and I noticed a red bag in his right hand.

"Is that for me?" I asked him as I got closer to him.

"Yep, but your not going to get it yet," he said in a low voice. "You'd have to wait until we're across the street."

"Are you having any dirty thoughts about me?" I asked him.

"Your too beautiful for dirty thoughts," he said as he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and we were about to start making out when we heard Huey clearing his throat from behind. Caesar let go of me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I grabbed my coat and followed Huey, Riley, and Caesar out the room.

When we arrived at Jazmine's house, we saw that somebody's been busy after school. Jazmine's living room was decorated in red, white, and pink hearts with five little gift bags that was filled with Valentine's Day candy hearts that turned soft the moment you placed it in your mouth and heart-shaped soft cookies that she got from Wuncler's Club. Cindy was already there, eating a soft cookie. Riley walked over and sat down beside her and it wasn't long before they started making out.

"So Huey, you like it?" Jazmine asked Huey.

"Don't worry, Jazmine its OK. Huey has gone through great lengths in the past couple of days," I said with a smile as I patted Huey on his head. Riley laughed from across the room and once everybody was seated, we decided to exchange gifts.

As I expected, Jazmine loved her Victoria's Secret collection of body mists and crèmes, Caesar loved everything I got him and gave me a long, deep kiss even though Huey cleared his throat at least two times before smacking Caesar upside his head. I swear we were getting a moment alone without Huey around. Jazmine ended up giving Huey a collection of his favorite books and Cindy and Riley—being in the same mindset—got each other clothes. Only Riley made his own clothes while Cindy ordered his online. On the back of Cindy's shirt was the initials AC.

"What do the initials stand for?" Jazmine asked as Cindy held the red shirt out for everybody to see. Riley shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know…in fact neither of us did.

"You could name it AfroCentric," Huey said as he was deep engrossed with his first novel, _**Sun Tzu: The Art of War**_. "You'd based it towards the African community, yet everybody would want it."

"I like that idea, nigga," Riley said.

"I could help you out," Caesar said. "I'd give you the start up money and you could get more fabric and I'm sure with Huey's sense of business, he could help too."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind saving you from getting swindled by some stupid white person," Huey said even though he sat beside Cindy. Cindy threw a cookie at his head and Huey rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Kovu I thought we was cool," she said.

"Stop calling me Kovu!" As Huey and Cindy got into an argument with Riley jumping in to defend Cindy and Caesar jumping in to keep the peace, I shook my head and laid my head back against Jazmine's couch.

"Are are a crazy-ass dysfunctional family and I love every minute of it," I said with a smile. She nodded in agreement…we were really the only sane ones in this house.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT TOO! THERE WILL BE NO EPILOGUE THIS TIME! AND AFTER THIS, YOU CAN GO ON AHEAD AND READ MY NEWEST FANFIC **_**THE HEART OF A FREEMAN**_**! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	11. Goodbye

**Taylor Freeman**

**Krys723**

**A/N: OK, this chapter was hard to write because like the very first chapter of **_**Taylor Freeman**_**…I couldn't figure out to end it. I've grown to love these characters just like you, especially with my invention of Taylor whose like the greatest girl version of Huey and Riley. Letting you know now…after I finish **_**Heart of a Freeman**_**, I'm thinking about doing a Huey/Alyssia fanfic. If you don't know who Alyssia Parker is…then I would recommend you to read **_**Heart of a Freeman**_** as soon as you finish this one. ONWARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though I own Taylor, I do not own anything else **_**BOONDOCKS **_**related!**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: April 18TH, 2011

_Time_: 4:13 P.M.

Chapter Eleven

Goodbye

_Huey Freeman_…

Neither Taylor, Riley, nor I knew what we did this time, but Granddad suddenly called us downstairs to the living room. Taylor was already downstairs in the kitchen and Riley was upstairs listening to Thugnificent as usual. I had just got home from the library when Granddad called this surprise meeting, something he never did before. When we were seated on the couch, well Riley sat on the arm of the couch while Taylor and I got comfortable on the couch.

"Before we got started can I just say that if this was about what happened in my room last night then Caesar was _not_ here and he did _not_ sneak out the window," Taylor said.

"Aw shit about to go down! Yay, Granddad ground her ass now!" Riley said. Taylor pushed him on the ground and turned back to Granddad with her sweet-get-out-of-trouble-anytime smile.

"You having sex Baby Girl?" he asked her.

"Granddad, I don't know what you're talking about. I know you don't want us having sex until we're married and out the house. If you want to ask anybody that then look at your grandsons, they both lost their virginities," Taylor said.

"Oh you throwing us under the bus to save your ass, that's low," Riley said as he sat back in his spot. Taylor looked over at him.

"You just threw me under the bus!" she said.

"So you are having sex?!" Granddad and I both challenged.

"No!" Taylor said.

"Ground her Granddad!" Riley shouted.

"I wish you all would be quiet so I can talk!" Granddad said. All the arguing stopped and we turned back to Granddad. "This isn't about Taylor—"

"Damnit, Granddad!"

"This is about something more important, it's about your mother." We looked up, Granddad hardly spoke about our mother…her dying was too painful to him. "Before she died, we went out to lunch and she told me about the plans she had for you three and she wanted me to carry them out if she passed too soon. The main one was moving out of Chicago and coming here, I don't know if you knew this, but she grew up in Maryland…in this very house. When her parents died, they gave her this home and when she died, she gave all three of you this home so if you ever need to come back home after college and I'm not around…then you'll always have a home right here. So I lied when I told you all that I used your inheritance to pay for this house and for that, I'm sorry.

"The second thing I wanted to tell you is that…I knew about her health condition long before Huey figured it out. She had the condition for a very long time, ever since she was a little girl and though it went away once it came back after your father had passed. Normally, your supposed to live at least a month or two after finding out, but your mother held out for six years and I consider her to be a brave woman because of it. She saw something special in all three of you, even though you three rattle my brains to no end, having sex at night or when I'm not home, but she saw something in all three of you. And now that you're getting older, I see it too.

"The third and last thing, she wanted me to read this letter to all three of you when you were ready for everything. And that time is now." I felt Taylor move closer to me and Riley scooted down on the couch. We've been in the living room for over an hour by this point, but we still gave Granddad our undivided attention. Granddad took out a parchment envelope that had Mom's recognizable, neat cursive on the front that read: _To My Family_. Granddad begun reading.

_To my babies,_

_If your Granddad is reading this letter to you, then it means that I am no longer in the world and I have left the three of you behind. I am not the one who believes in God, but I know that I am in a better place and I know we'll be reunited soon…not at this time. Hopefully, your Granddad would have followed my directions and your now living in my old home in Woodcrest. I've spent my first seventeen years there and while I have no idea what its like now, those first seventeen years were the best. I was always surrounded by family and friends and you could get anywhere you wanted by walking for at least five minutes, but the most beautiful part of Woodcrest was the Hill. It had a breathtaking view of Woodcrest, I know for a fact that Huey would like it._

_From the moment you and I saw each other, I knew that each of you had something special inside you that nobody else could possess, these are your gifts. Huey, you were gifted with wisdom far beyond your years and mine, every time you opened your mouth a new fact would come up out of thin air no less. The other mothers used to ask me if your facts were true and I would always nod, my baby was probably one of the smartest boys in the block. You even got your father sometimes, not that he minded. Riley, you were gifted with art, the same gift your father had. I know your going to give your granddaddy a hard time, but I bet that it'll be worth it in the end…your father had the same tendencies. Remember this baby, if you ever find yourself in a rough patch; just know that your brother and sister will always be there. And to my baby Taylor, you were gifted with teaching others and absorbing everything in sight, just like your grandmother. You'll be able to great things, all three of you. And remember that I'll always here for you, no matter where you are and no matter what you do, I'll always be watching you._

_The last thing I wanted to tell you was about your inheritance money. I told your grandfather to lie to you because you won't be able to have access into your accounts until your eighteen. The money that your father and I are giving you is for your dreams, and your dreams only. You each get $5,000, it's the least we could do. Now your dream can be school or you might want to start a business once your out of high school, nobody will be holding you back once you graduate high school. My babies, I love you and I thank you grandfather for taking the best possible care for you and I want you three to thank him by being the best you can be. Be successful my darlings, Mom and Dad love you._

_Camille Andersen-Freeman & Escobar Julius Freeman_

_Mom and Dad_

We sat in silence as Granddad read the last of the letter. I felt Taylor lean her head down on my shoulder and I bet she was trying her hardest not to cry, I swear that girl could cry at the drop of a hat.

"Hey, Granddad…are you proud of us?" Riley asked, being the first one to speak after several minutes of silence. Taylor and I looked up as we waited for Granddad to answer. "Cuz you know, sometimes you act like you don't want to be around us…well that's not the case with Taylor. You love Taylor, she reminds you of Mom."

"That is not true, I love all three of you. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean it's not true. If I didn't love any of you, I would've kicked you out after the many nights you came in late, disrespected me, almost destroyed the house…and lets not forge the _Extreme Home Makeover_/_Pimp my Ride_ incident," Granddad said. Taylor looked at me, but I shook my head as my way of saying I would tell her about it later. "Boy, you talked me into more get rich quick schemes than your father, you act just like him in every sense of the way, but I still love you and I'll always love you…_all of you_."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past eight years, it was selfish of me and if Mom and Dad knew what I did—"

"They wouldn't have loved you any less, they would've understood," Granddad said. "Now listen you three, you're not supposed to be getting this money until your eighteen, but I have a feeling that I won't be around for all three of you to turn eighteen, so I'm going to give it to now and its your choice what you want to do with it, as long as it helps you with your dreams or with school within the next three years." Granddad went in his pocket and took out three gold keys, handing then over to us.

"That key opens your accounts and its your choice what to do with them."

The next day, Taylor and I walked over to Wuncler National Bank and put both of our inheritance into Riley's name, we could've gotten through school with scholarships and grants, Riley needed it more than both of us.

* * *

—_Fourteen Years Later_—

_Setting_: Bride's Room, Capitol Hill Baptist Church; Washington, D.C.

_Date_: March 25TH, 2024

_Time_: 11:45 A.M.

_Taylor Freeman-Caesar_…

There was a knock on my door just as I was putting on my other white gold earring. My dress wasn't too tight, I went through a week of dieting to fit in it just right. Jazmine and Cindy looked amazing in their peach bridesmaid dresses, I took a longer time picking those out than my wedding dress. I didn't believe in a bridesmaid looking trashy on my wedding day, I wanted all of them to looked spectacular.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Jazmine asked me as I heard another knock on the door. I nodded and she gave a quick squeeze as Cindy went to open the door. It was Huey and Riley, both dressed in same black tuxedos and besides the fact that Huey's hair was tied in a big almost black Afro, and Riley's were braided to his scalp in cornrows they looked liked twins, even if Huey's muscles were bulging in his tuxedo jacket.

"Look at my sexy man in his sexy tux, I'm gonna mess with you tonight," Cindy said as she gave Riley a deep kiss. It would've gone on longer, but Huey cleared his throat. "Damn, Kovu chill! We know the rules!"

"For the last time, _please_ don't call me Kovu!" Huey stressed. He turned to me. "Are you ready because I'm about to beat this white girl."

"Huey! Not today," Jazmine said as her cheeks turned red. I was about say something but I saw Huey's twins, seven-year old Robert and Raleigh walk into the room. Jazmine had given birth to them during Granddad's funeral and Huey felt it was right to name is first son after him and since Raleigh was spelt differently when it came to girls, Jazmine decided to name her after him. They both looked just like their parents; their hair was shaped in mini Afros and while Raleigh carried the Freeman eyes, Robby had Jazmine's emerald-green eyes. They both had Huey's thirst of knowledge but only Robby had his straightforwardness and it sometimes led to little fights between the twins.

"Dad, this suit is really stifling," Robby said.

"I think you look very handsome," Jazmine said as she bent down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Robby acted like he didn't love it, he knew that he did.

"You have to say that, you're my Mom," he said reminding me again how he was the perfect lil Huey. Raleigh walked over to me, her basket was filled with rose petals that were both red and white.

"Auntie, can I walk you down the aisle, I don't want to walk down the aisle with a pessimist," she said as she gave me a hug.

"If I'm a pessimist then so is Dad," Robby said.

"Shush, Kovu jr.," Cindy said. Both Robby and Huey's cheeks turned red and I laughed, my nerves were soon leaving me.

"I'm sorry Raleigh, but I already promised your uncle Riley and your Daddy that they could walk me down the aisle, trust me you'll understand when your older," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And you'll understand your brother by then too, it's not easy being the sister of a domestic terrorist and a wannabe thug."

"Hey!" Riley and Huey said in unison. I smiled as I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and they wrapped their arms around me. After the twins and Cindy and Jazmine walked down the aisle, I heard the music change from a soft tune to _Here Comes the Bride_. The doors opened and I only saw one person looking at me, the only person who needed to look at me…my future husband, Michael Caesar.

Well, we were already technically married but Caesar waned to go through the wedding experience. We both married when we were twenty-one on a boat and the only person who attended at the time were Huey, Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, and Granddad. It was a nice, simple wedding and two months before Granddad's passing.

"You nervous still?" Riley asked me as we started walk down the aisle.

"A little," I said.

"Well don't worry about that, worry about how come Huey ain't get struck down with lightening yet," Riley said. I held back a giggle as Huey reached over and smacked Riley upside his head. I shook my head as we got closer down the aisle I smiled when I saw Caesar.

"You look beautiful," he said as Huey and Riley let go of my arms and I enclosed my hand into Caesar's. He kissed my hand as we walked up and got married, becoming one at last.

**FINISHED! IT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED **_**TAYLOR FREEMAN**_**! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, TELL ME IN THE REVIEW BOX OF TAP THE 'REVIEW' BUTTON BELOW!**


End file.
